You and Me: By Your Side
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: Talia's been in a coma all summer but when a certain Original wakes her up she finds herself in a city full of magic, betrayal, and war between species. And somewhere among all this strife is the man she loves. Will she be able to find him? What does the Quarter have in store for them? *sequel to May I?
1. Chapter 1

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Talia slowly opened her heavy eyes to the bright white lights of a hospital room. "'Bout time you woke up," a female British announced.

Talia sat up to find Rebekah sitting in one of the chairs. "Rebekah? What's going on? Where am I?"

"Slow down, don't strain yourself. You're in New Orleans, St. August Hospital. Niklaus brought you here after the Bennett witch stoned Silas and his freaky mind powers wore off on Dr. Fell while you were in her hospital. Why he's left you in a coma, I don't know."

"A coma? How long have I been asleep? Where's Elijah? He's probably worried sick."

"Geez, you're just full of questions, aren't you?" Talia gave her a look. "Fine, you've been asleep for nearly four months and Elijah is missing."

"Missing? Four months?" Talia whispered more to herself than Rebekah. "So what now?"

"We're gonna go find Elijah," Rebekah answered tossing Talia some clothes. The blonde then got up to leave.

"Hey Rebekah," Talia called causing Rebekah to pause and turn back. "Thanks." Rebekah nodded and closed the door to let Talia get dressed. As soon as she had her clothes on, Talia met Rebekah in the hallway outside of her room. "Won't people be suspicious when I suddenly disappear from my room after months in a coma?" Talia questioned the blonde vamp.

"I've taken care of it. Come on, we need to get going," Rebekah replied.

"Can we please stop somewhere and get something to eat? I haven't had a decent meal in months."

Rebekah sighed a little, "Alright, but afterwards we have to stop and have a little conversation with a certain witch."

Talia waited outside the witch's shop eating her lunch as Rebekah zipped around inside, attempting to scare the poor girl. Then after the witch screamed at someone called Marcel, Talia used her powers to blast open the front door and walk in.

Rebekah was holding the brunette witch's wrist above her head keeping her from stabbing the Original. "Sophie Deveroux, my brother Elijah told me about you. Know who I am?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah. I know."

"Then you know we need to talk."

Sophie's frightened brown eyes looked over at Talia, "Who's she?"

"Elijah's girlfriend," Rebekah replied as Talia crossed her arms.

"You're human" Sophie noticed and nodded to her smashed in door. "A witch?"

Talia shook her head, "Not exactly." Sophie took Rebekah and Talia to a cemetery on the outskirts of the Quarter. "If I had to guess, knowing Klaus' history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest," Talia told Sophie.

"It's a magical object," Rebekah explained seeing Sophie's confused expression. "You're a witch, do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah." Talia's heart soared at the possibility of finding the Original.

Sophie sighed, "I can't use magic. It's punishable by death, Marcel's rules."

"That's horrible," Talia declared.

"Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give us what we want?" Rebekah threatened.

"Not much," Sophie deadpanned causing Rebekah to cross her arms. "I've been linked. So anything you do to me you do to Haley." Talia's eyes widened.

"Who?" Rebekah questioned and Talia rolled her eyes. "Oh right, the mumsy."

"Rebekah, Elijah promised Haley he'd keep her and the child safe," Talia reminded the blonde.

Rebekah peered at Sophie, "Well, lucky for you Elijah seems to care about her otherwise I'd break your neck right here." It was Sophie's turn to cross her arms.

"How did Marcel get so powerful anyway?" Talia asked changing the subject.

"He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago," Rebekah said more to herself than the other two.

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter," Sophie explained. "The how isn't relevant."

"I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant," Rebekah snapped. "A coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea, move away."

"We practice ancestral magic," Sophie responded. "This cemetery is full of the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind. Our home, our family."

"Well, family's overrated," Rebekah stated as she turned the corner and sat down. "Look at me, I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother that's hell bent on protecting a baby I don't care about after I rescued his human girlfriend from an induced coma."

"I find that hard to believe," Sophie said.

Talia shook her head, "Well, the coma part's true. But she's right Rebekah, you're here aren't you?"

"Only for Elijah, the instant I find him I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing probably at the hands of Klaus himself." Rebekah glanced up at Sophie. "And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Niklaus to go against Marcel when everyone knows they have a history."

"Klaus sired Marcel, I'm aware," Sophie insisted.

Rebekah shook her blonde head, "You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son." Talia's eyes widened at this new information. She had a difficult time picturing Klaus as the fatherly type. "I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son, or so we thought. Turns out the governor had another son from a mother that he owned. Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He too was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast." Talia never thought she'd feel more pity for Klaus than when Elijah told her their family's history and after what he'd done to her and to Elijah, but she did. Rebekah suddenly stood up and faced Sophie. "And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done is bring back together two long lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who know what they'll do. Come on Talia." Talia followed Rebekah out of the cemetery and back to the car.

"So, where to now?" Talia asked as Rebekah started the car.

"I'm taking you to the mansion on the outskirts of town, you'll be safe there. In the meantime, I'm going to go find my brother and Marcel, see if I can find out where they put Elijah," Rebekah answered.

Talia glanced over at her, "Why can't I go with you?"

"Elijah would never forgive me if you were hurt. Just find some way to occupy yourself and I'll let you know if I find anything."

"What about Klaus? What if he comes home?"

Rebekah's expression hardened, "Try to hold him off and call me, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Talia nodded as Rebekah pulled up to a beautiful white mansion.

Talia walked inside and was astounded by how immaculate the place was. She was itching to explore the grand house in its entirety. There were rooms upon rooms filled with expensive furniture and priceless paintings. Eventually Talia came across a series of journals written by Elijah. A part of her wanted to read them but another told her these were his private thoughts and she shouldn't intrude.

Hours passed and Talia eventually chose a room she liked with pale blue walls and a royal blue bedspread. She suddenly realized she had no belongings, no clothes, none of her mother's books, nothing. Maybe she could go get them once they found Elijah.

As night closed in Talia heard shouting outside and ventured out the front door to investigate. "…your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril," Klaus scolded the brunette girl next to him as he stood in front of a pile of dead bodies. Rebekah took a step toward one of the bodies still moving. "Leave him! You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door."

"If I hadn't overheard that sod bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed," Rebekah argued. "And don't give me that crap about having plan, you've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child so it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah because what have you done to honor it besides put Talia in a coma for an entire summer?"

"I have done everything!" Klaus growled. "Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, you know little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So I made the new one mine before he'd even had a drop of vervain. But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart," Klaus said as he glanced up at Talia before pointing to the still moving vampire on the top of the stack. "And this one, I'm going to drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." As he ranted Klaus dragged the body inside with the three girls following. "Does anyone have any more questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Talia spoke up, glaring at the Original Hybrid. "Why the hell did you leave me in a coma for four months?"

"Well, it's quite simple, love. When I found you on a short trip to Mystic Falls you had already been in a coma for some time due to your friend Silas. However, I knew once you awoke you would try to contact Elijah and when he did not answer you, you would try to find him and therefore create a mess like my dear sister already has. So the only logical option was to keep you in a coma for the time being and, seeing as I did not know where you were from, I opted to bring you to a hospital here in New Orleans so I could keep an eye on you for Elijah's sake," Klaus explained. Talia had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out at him but she had to admit that were she in his shoes she could understand his reasoning. "Good because I have a question." He glanced over at the brunette girl who Talia assumed was Haley. "Haley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" Haley simply glared at him in response. "Answer me!"

"Leave her be," Rebekah upbraided him.

Haley took a step forward, "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of its misery." Talia's eyes widened at Haley's braveness but she should've realized Klaus would not take it well.

Within half a second Klaus had Haley up against the wall by her throat. "Nik!" Rebekah cried. "Nik!" Rebekah blurred and pushed Klaus away. "Keep your hands off her; she is pregnant for God's sake!" Talia went over to make sure Haley was alright. Despite the bruises forming, she seemed fine. "All of this crap about not wanting the child and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it… It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do. That's all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

Talia watched as Klaus' expression changed as he slumped down on the stairs. Rebekah immediately joined him. "I gave Elijah to Marcel," Klaus admitted.

Anger, no, pure rage boiled inside Talia, "You what?!" Her fists clenched as the entire house started to shake.

Rebekah looked up at her and stood warily, "Talia, just calm down, okay. We're going to get him back, I promise." Talia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The house stopped shaking and Rebekah sat down once more.

"Marcel was nervous," Klaus explained. "Bad enough one Original returned to town but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother," Rebekah accused.

"I have a plan," her brother insisted. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you two don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." And he stalked off.

Talia thought about it for a moment, if she had a chance to save Elijah then maybe she would have to work with Klaus. To get away from the Original siblings downstairs, Talia journeyed upstairs to her room. A little while later there was a knock on her door. It was Haley. "Hi," she greeted awkwardly.

"Hey, uh, can I come in?" the werewolf asked. Talia nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

"So Talia, right?" the brunette girl declared.

Talia smiled kindly, "Yeah, and you're Haley, the werewolf carrying Klaus' child?"

"Yeah," Haley answered quietly.

Seeing her so disheartened, Talia embraced Haley, much to the wolf's surprise. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, Elijah told me a lot about you," Haley replied as they pulled away. "I can see why he loves you, you're just as oddly accepting as he is."

"Well, us female freaks gotta stick together, right? How are you doing with the situation and all?" Talia asked avoiding the comment about Elijah; she really was worried about him.

"Elijah asked me the same thing. I guess I'm just taking one day at a time. It's not easy though. I thought getting rid of the baby would make it all go away, but I just couldn't do it." Talia nodded in understanding. "So Elijah said you're different...was that what that was downstairs?"

Talia smirked secretly, "Yeah, that just tends to happen when I lose control. Would you like a demonstration?" Haley eyed her as if to say go for it. Talia slowly raised her hands levitating nearly every object in the room. Haley smiled and chuckled in awe as the room returned to its resting state. "I'm a protoporou myalo, it's Greek for mind mover, ancient way of saying telekinetic."

"Wow," was Haley's reply. "Handy."

"Yeah it can be."

"So it works on anything?"

"Everything I've tried, except for vampires. Elijah thought it might be because I'm human and they're not. I've never tried it on a werewolf or a witch though."

"Interesting. Elijah mentioned that he's known you since you were a baby, so was it awkward when you started to fall for him?" Haley questioned sitting on the bed.

Talia shook her head as she sat down as well, "Not really. I guess it would seem strange to most people but it all came naturally, as easy as breathing. Though it took forever for Elijah and I to fess up."

"What's it like, being in love?"

Talia looked at her curiously, "You never have?" Haley shook her head. "It's unlike anything you've ever felt before. It's like flying and falling at the same time. Your heart is pounding and your head is spinning; the entire world just seems to fade and everything else matters a little less." Talia snapped out of her thoughts of Elijah. "You should probably get some sleep; you've had a long day."

"You're probably right. Thanks," Haley said as she got up to leave.

"And if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate," Talia told her. Haley nodded and closed the door. Minutes later Talia was fast asleep.

_*15 years later*_

_I gaped at Talia, "You were seriously in that coma for the entire summer? That's where you were?"_

_Talia nodded a bit ashamed, "I didn't want to tell you the truth and get you mixed up in all that."_

_"Would Klaus have brought you out of the coma if Rebekah hadn't shown up?" I questioned._

_Talia shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think so, not until some point in the future when he had Elijah back and I would be some token of his apologies."_

_"So how did you get Elijah back?"_

_"Well the next day..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Talia was awoken by a loud knock the following morning. She groaned and rolled over mushing her face back into her pillow. The door opened, "Come on, Talia get up, it's important."

Said raven haired girl rolled over, rubbed her blue eyes and sat up tiredly, "What is so important, Rebekah?"

"I found Elijah," the blonde answered.

Now Talia was awake, "Where is he?"

"In a whole heap of trouble. Marcel's secret weapon is a super witch, probably no more than sixteen, that erased my memory of Elijah's location," Rebekah explained quickly.

"Then how do we find him?"

"Nik says he's got a plan so we're going to do whatever it takes to get Elijah back."

Talia got up out of the bed, "Whatever it takes." Rebekah gave her a look. "What?"

"Did you sleep in those clothes?"

She nodded, "Well I didn't exactly have anything else."

Rebekah tossed her a credit card, "Here, you and I are going shopping."

An hour later the two girls were walking around the shops of the Quarter buying this and that for Talia. The human realized she'd been right about Originals having deep pockets. "Rebekah, do I really need all this?"

Rebekah nodded, "You're part of the family now and we have an image and reputation to protect. Besides, I love any excuse to shop." Talia smiled and shook her head but allowed the blonde to drag her into a few dozen other stores.

As they were walking along a dark skinned man came up to them, "Rebekah, fancy seeing you here."

"Marcel," Rebekah acknowledged causing Talia's heart to seize a little in fear.

Marcel's dark eyes glanced over to her, "And who is your friend?"

"Talia, nice to meet you," Talia greeted as she shook his hand. "I'm actually here for Elijah."

The dark skinned vampire gazed at her curiously, "And what would a human want with an Original?"

"That's my business, isn't it?"

Marcel was about to say something but decided against it. He met Rebekah's cold gaze, "I'm throwing a party tonight, you two and Klaus are welcome to join us. Dress nice. Good day ladies." With that the self-proclaimed King of New Orleans left.

"You were in love with him?" Talia asked Rebekah incredulously.

Rebekah watched his retreating form, "He was different. Come on, let's go."

Talia and Rebekah returned to the mansion about a half hour later after grabbing a quick bite to eat. While Rebekah went off in search of Klaus, Talia came across Haley with the stack of Elijah's leather bound journals. "What are you doing?"

Haley looked up guiltily, "Uh, I found them upstairs. Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am but it's his private thoughts."  
"From centuries ago," Haley argued. "Come on, it couldn't hurt." Talia sighed letting her curiosity win out.

Haley and Talia set on the floor pouring over one of Elijah's early journals. _August 1359. I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the right path. A path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness._

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire," Rebekah complained as she and Klaus entered the room, startling Haley and Talia out of their reading.

"Was I just supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" Klaus asked leaning up against the wall. "Besides they were my responsibility, they attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child."

"You're not helpless," Talia assured Haley quietly as the two stood up.

"Aww, I'm so moved by your new found sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf who's carrying your hybrid bun in her oven," Rebekah taunted causing Klaus to chuckle.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is," Haley announced as Talia hugged Elijah's journal tightly.

Klaus glanced over at her, "Well that depends on what plan you mean, love. My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?" Talia rolled her eyes as Rebekah smiled before grabbing a paint brush and throwing it at her brother, however the latter caught it just in time.

"The plan to rescue Elijah. You know my boyfriend, the good brother, the one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back!" Talia reminded them, glaring at the hybrid.

"In the front, if we're being specific," Klaus corrected.

"You two said you would get him back. So is there a plan or what?" Haley demanded.

Klaus sighed as he sat down in a chair, "Okay. Well firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy. He is my friend; albeit one who is unaware that I am trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend none the less. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would've weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister please?"

Klaus gestured for Rebekah to continue. "And thirdly, the plan, as you two have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Haley looked over at Klaus in disbelief, "That's-that's not the whole plan, is it?"

Rebekah chuckled, "Please. Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling but there is none more diabolical."

"Well, that's only the plan A, love," Klaus explained. "There's always a plan B."

"And what's plan B?" Talia questioned.

Klaus grinned evilly, "War."

Soon after both Rebekah and Klaus left to carry out their other options if Marcel said no to their request for Elijah. A young boy, the new vampire Klaus had compelled, Josh, came by and went down to the basement to start draining the only breathing of Marcel's vampires. Klaus came back later and joined him.

When Rebekah returned she brought Sophie Deveroux with her. They all gathered in the living room, minus Haley, to discuss the plan of attack since Marcel refused to hand Elijah over. "Are you out of your mid?" Sophie questioned after hearing the plan. "No way!"

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny tiny locator spell to help us find our brother," Rebekah told her.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught and they get killed," Sophie insisted.

Klaus decided to intervene, "Yes well, about that, it seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal." He sat down in one of the lush chairs. "Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic."

Rebekah raised her hand, "About yea high, cute as a button, anger issues."

Sophie's eyes widened, "Davina? Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know," Rebekah admitted. "The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind!"

"Not to mention the fact that she has Elijah and as powerful as she is, who knows what she could do to him," Talia piped up.

"Let me cut to the chase," Klaus cut in. "You witches, I'm assuming, want to get Davina away from Marcel, we don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."

Sophie shook her head, "Davina would sense it."

"Unless of course another witch, say a traitor to the cause, Katie for example, was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen for your small spell from Davina," Rebekah pointed out. Talia had to admit it was a good plan, particularly after Klaus had revealed Katie's relationship with Marcel's right-hand man, Thierry.

Sophie shook her head, "Katie doesn't deserve to die."

Klaus suddenly stood up and approached the witch, "Sophie Deveroux, you're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead? Known something they shouldn't? Your sister executed in the public square for practicing magic. You knew she'd be caught. Did she even attempt to flee?"

Sophie's expression hardened at the mention of her deceased sister, "She was caught hiding in a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi."

"And who, pray tell, in Marcel's inner circles, manages his business at the docks?" Klaus probed.

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry." That was it, Sophie was in.

Soon after everyone but Klaus and Haley left the mansion once more. Klaus to go grill Marcel about Thierry's fraternization with Katie and Rebekah to go talk to Marcel's love interest, a bartender named Cami, about going to Marcel's party tonight.

Talia sighed and riffled through her new dresses to find something for the evening's event. After finding a suitable midnight blue dress that offset her blue eyes she sat down to do her makeup. A few minutes later Haley walked in. "Hey," the werewolf greeted. "You look nice."

Talia smiled, "Thanks. Could you help me with my hair?" Haley nodded and began to brush Talia's hair as she finished up her makeup. "You know I haven't been to a party like this since Elijah took me to his family's ball. It feels like a lifetime ago instead of less than a year."

"You really miss him, don't you?" Haley asked as she put Talia's hair up in a bun.

"Yes, every day. I just want him to walk through the front door and hold me in his arms like he used to." With a sigh Talia stood up and looked at her full length reflection in the mirror. "Hmm, not bad. Hadley would be proud."

Haley looked confused, "Who's Hadley?"

"My human friend back in Georgia. She's probably worried sick about me."

"You should call her and let her know you're okay."

"Yeah, but I'd have to think of an excuse for being missing for four months."

Haley shrugged, "I'm sure you'll think of something. And have some fun tonight so I can live vicariously through you."

Talia grinned and hugged Haley quickly, "I'll see you later."

Rebekah, Talia, and Klaus entered Marcel's party arm-in-arm, ready for anything. The party was already in full swing with people in masks and formal clothes everywhere. "Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say," Klaus commented.

"Particularly with the masks creating a rather mysterious atmosphere," Talia added with a small smile.

Just then Cami, the blonde bartender Talia had been told about arrived in a long white gown with white wings. "What is she doing here?" Klaus asked Rebekah causing the blonde Original to smirk.

"What better way to distract Marcel than put his very human new girl in a room chalk full of vampires."

Rebekah then walked over to greet Cami as Talia told Klaus she was going to get a drink. The bartender simply assumed she was legal, or a vampire, and gave her an apple margarita without question. A minute later, Rebekah glided over in her black gown to try and fade into the shadows to watch the action.

"Scotch, please," she told the bartender who poured it for her quickly. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

Talia smirked, "Aren't you a little old?"

"Touché." The two girls clinked glasses before taking sips of their respective spirits. Just then Marcel, in a suit, came over causing Rebekah to sigh in exasperation.

"You trying to be cute, inviting her here?" Marcel prodded.

Rebekah met his gaze, "I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart, perhaps I'll feed it to you."

Marcel just smirked, "Jealous looks good on you, Bekah."

"But not so good on you," Talia mocked.

Marcel gave her a look, "Talia. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but I'm taken." Talia replied as Rebekah smirked.

"Sorry, you're not my type," Marcela answered.

"No, I see you favor blondes." Talia nodded over to Cami, who was talking with Klaus. Both Marcel and Rebekah glanced in that direction to see Cami watching them before turning back to Klaus.

"Excuse me," Marcel said as he walked over to Cami. Soon the two were dancing and Klaus appeared next to the two girls at the bar.

"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Klaus told his sister.

"Nonsense," Rebekah denied. "They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted, well viola." Just then one of Marcel's vampires arrived and pulled him away from Cami. "That's our cue to leave."

Rebekah and Talia quietly slipped away as Marcel's vampire informed him of Thierry's indiscretion they'd planned; he'd killed the vampire Klaus had drained of vervain and compelled. The girls raced to the cemetery to protect Sophie as she did the spell just in case Katie's smokescreen didn't work.

"You're doing the right thing," Rebekah assured Sophie. "It's the only way to find Elijah."

Sophie turned back to her spell, "I'm doing what I have to do." Sophie began chanting in some language Talia didn't understand and slowly black powder fell on the map.

"Hurry," Talia told Sophie. But suddenly, the spell stopped.

"Something's wrong," Sophie announced. "Katie's magic stopped. I can keep going."

"You can't, she'll sense it," Talia reasoned though in her heart she wished Sophie could continue the spell and find Elijah but tonight was not the night.

"No I can find Davina I just need another moment," Sophie protested but Rebekah tore the map away.

Rebekah glared at the witch as she stood up, "You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Haley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us and rescuing him will be for nothing…It's over. We failed."

With heavy hearts, Rebekah and Talia returned to the mansion. Talia changed out of her party clothes and sought out Haley to tell her of tonight's events and of their failure to bring back Elijah.

Haley, surprisingly, hugged Talia, "I'm sorry, I know how much you miss him."

"Well, I'm not giving up, I can't. He's never given up on me nor I him," Talia told her as she sat down. "So, how did you pass your lonesome hours today?"

"Actually, Sabine, one of the witches came by and told me she could find out the gender of the baby but as she was doing whatever undetectable ritual she zoned out and started speaking in some weird language. I've been trying to translate it but so far I've come up blank," Haley explained as she returned to the computer to translate.

Klaus suddenly entered the room still dressed in his party clothes, "I thought you two would like to know, Elijah is returning to us." Talia's heart skipped a beat as her jaw hit the floor. She was going to be reunited with Elijah much sooner than she had thought.

Haley smiled a little ruefully, "Congratulations, I guess being diabolical does have its perks."

Klaus noticed one of Elijah's journals they'd been reading earlier, "You hardly know him and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires instant admiration?"

"He was kind to me," Haley answered simply.

"And I beg to differ, Klaus," Talia disputed. "I do know him, maybe not for a thousand years but long enough to love and trust him with my life."

Klaus stared at the two of them for a moment before turning to walk away. "Hey," Haley called causing Klaus to pause in his tracks, "I learned something today, I think it's a girl." Talia smiled gently as Klaus left the room. "All right, let's find out what that witch said."

The two girls spent hours trying to find out what Sabine had said but came up empty. Extremely tired and looking forward to seeing Elijah again, Talia trekked up the stairs to her room. After getting dressed for bed she glanced at her phone and made a decision.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Hadley?" Talia questioned quietly.

"Talia!" her friend responded excitedly. "Where the hell have you been?"

Talia smiled guilty, "Um, travelling. Elijah and I have been backpacking across the world for the last few months but I wasn't able to get good cell service."

"Then how are you calling me now?"

Talia quickly tried to rack her brain, "Um, we have a layover in New York and I felt bad for not calling for so long but I forgot about the time difference, I'm still running on Europe time. So how's college?"

"It's great!" Hadley replied enthusiastically. "I've met so many new people and there's even this one guy, his name's Alex and he's…he's just amazing. You'd love him."

Tears began to well up in Talia's eyes, "I'm sure I would but if he hurts you he's got me to answer to."

"When are you coming home?"

"I-I'm not sure. But I miss you," Talia attempted to say evenly.

"Miss you too, Tal. Call me soon, okay?"

"Of course. See ya."

"Bye." Talia hung up and despite her guilt for lying to her friend; it was good to hear Hadley's voice.

_*15 years later*_

_"So, when you called me you weren't travelling around the world? You mixed up in some supernatural war down in New Orleans?" I questioned Talia, feeling a bit hurt._

_Talia nodded guiltily, "I didn't want to tell you the truth and put you in danger."_

_"I'm not sure how I feel about all this," I admitted._

_"I'll leave if you want me to," Talia said glancing at the door._

_"No," I said shaking my head, "I want to hear the rest of the story."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; BTW, I do not own the Originals.**

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

Rebekah explained to Talia the following morning that Klaus had killed Katie in order to gain Marcel's trust and get Elijah back. Despite her anger for Klaus changing the plan, she was looking forward to Elijah returning. What would follow, she wasn't sure. No doubt Elijah would want to stay here in New Orleans like they'd planned with Haley, the baby, and even to watch over Klaus. And yet, danger was around every corner; Marcel, Davina, even the witches posed a threat to all of them.

A few days later, Agnes, one of the witches in Sophie's coven paid them an unexpected visit. "I told you Agnes, I feel great," Haley swore when the witch expressed her concern for Haley's health.

"You are overdue for a checkup," Agnes reasoned.

"What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Nothin' to see here," Haley replied sarcastically.

"A lot of women would kill to have a child," Rebekah piped up from across the room where she was trying to find Davina's location using modern day technology. "Strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours."

"Although she could've said it a bit nicer," Talia said, "Rebekah does have a point. It wouldn't hurt to just be sure the baby's healthy."

"I know a doctor out in the bayou, off the beaten path, and I took the liberty of making an appointment for you tonight after hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it," Agnes assured her.

Haley thought about for a moment, "Okay fine, bayou baby doctor it is." With that Haley and Agnes left the room.

Talia wondered over to Rebekah to see how the search was going. "Anything?"

Rebekah bit her nails, "Nothing yet."

Just then Klaus entered the room and went to pour himself a drink. "Please sister tell you're not still at it with the internet search? Tell me how does one begin anyway? Just type in anonymous attic?"

"Someone has to find Elijah even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans," Rebekah replied undeterred by her brother's comments.

Klaus smirked as he took a drink, "Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles."

"She remembers details of the attic Marcel took her to," Talia told him just as Rebekah had told her.

"There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin," Rebekah continued.

"Well that should narrow it down immensely," Klaus jabbed. "Myself I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind numbing labor." Rebekah and Talia looked up from the computer to give him almost identical looks of irritation and exasperation. "Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance."

"As usual your power grabs are more important than your brother," Rebekah declared.

Klaus seemed unaffected by her retort, "I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of is secret weapon, bring our brother home. Which is why I will need a little assistance tonight at the music festival. Talia, Cami will be with Davina tonight, Marcel has granted her a little bit of freedom. I want you to keep an eye on them and once I have Davina alone I need you to try and keep Marcel distracted, by any means necessary."

Talia nodded with her lips pressed in a thin line, "But remember I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Elijah."

That night, the Quarter was in full swing. Music around every corner. Talia walked through the streets attempting to keep her mind on her mission but getting distracted by the beauty of New Orleans. A part of her wondered if Elijah had been here, would he have taken her and shown her the festival? And what other beautiful things did the world have to offer?

Talia entered Rousseau's and spotted Cami sitting at the bar. Every so often she'd glance over at a small girl with dark brown hair in a white dress. Davina. Quietly Talia took a place in the corner and just observed as she enjoyed the music. Klaus appeared a little while later to tell Cami something and she and Davina slipped out of the bar.

That was her cue. Talia exited the bar and went off in search of Marcel. Finally, she found him walking along one of the streets. "Well, well, well, the King of the Quarter descends from on high to hang with the commoners. Someone call the paparazzi."

Marcel smiled a bit, "Talia, enjoying yourself?"

She nodded, "New Orleans is quite unlike anything I've ever experienced."

"Care for a walk?" Marcel offered and Talia nodded as they strolled along the busy streets. "So where are your guardians this evening?" Talia looked up at him with confusion blue eyes. "I've never seen you without Klaus or Rebekah hovering over you."

"Well, Rebekah's so caught up in finding Elijah and getting out here and Klaus is, well Klaus, never really know what he's doing?"

"Don't you want to find your boyfriend too?"

Talia nodded, "Of course I do. But, I guess I'm trusting you to keep your word and return him to us." Marcel didn't reply. "I am surprised though that you haven't asked more about my relationship with Elijah."

"Well, didn't you say it was your business? Meaning it's not my business to pry?"

"True, but I suppose I can give you the cliff notes version. I've known Elijah since I was a baby. He and my parents were good friends and he'd visit a few times a year. After my mom died he didn't visit as often and I didn't see Elijah again for a while, not until my dad was killed by a vampire almost two years ago. Then, through a lot of drama and loss, I fell for him and he for me. Though we did take a long time to admit it. But then he got a call that Klaus was coming to New Orleans and he went to investigate and you know the rest."

Marcel looked down at her pitifully, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thank you, it's not easy losing people you love but often times new love takes their place."

"Marcel!" a man dress like a priest called to the dark skinned vampire.

"Excuse me," he told Talia. "And thank you for the walk."

"My pleasure," she said before walking away to let Marcel deal with his business.

A minute later Klaus appeared and grabbed her arm, "Come on, we're meeting up with the girls before they get into trouble." Within seconds they were at the bayou doctor's office to find Rebekah and a whole lot of dead witches.

"Wow, you abandoned your quest for power to help your out family. Having an off day?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

"Who took her, Rebekah?" Klaus demanded calmly.

"I don't know," was the reply.

Talia frowned, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"And who killed her attackers?" Klaus enquired.

"I don't know, I had an arrow in my heart," Rebekah snapped. "If it wasn't Haley that killed them then-" She was cut off by howls out in the bayou. "Lovely, perhaps her cousins will know where she is." Klaus and Talia followed Rebekah out the door to find Haley, covered in mud and blood, walking toward them.

"Haley," Klaus said as he reached her. "Tell me what happened."

The poor girl seemed exhausted, "I can't remember."

Klaus looked her over, "You've completely healed, there's not a scratch on you."

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?" Haley replied.

Klaus shook his head, "No, not that fast."

"Leave her alone," Rebekah ordered as she led Haley over to sit down on the steps. "It's the baby, the vampire blood, Klaus' blood in your system, it can heal any wound. Your own child healed you."

Talia smiled gently as she sat down on the other side of Haley, "Well she certainly is unique."

"How did you escape?" Rebekah asked Haley. "You were outnumbered, unarmed, those men were ripped to shreds."

"I think it was the wolf," Haley answered. "I think it's trying to protect me."

"The witches were supposed to protect you," Klaus pointed out angrily. "When I get my hands on Sophie Deveroux-"

"It wasn't Sophie," Haley interrupted. "It was Agnes."

"Fine, Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me," Klaus declared. "I'll slaughter the lot of them."

"Not if Elijah gets there first," Rebekah spoke up.

That caught Talia's attention, "Elijah? Did you find him?"

"He's been in touch, he sends his love," Rebekah responded causing Talia to smile a little. "And he has a plan. All he asked was that we take care of both of you."

"Hey so, can we go home now?" Haley begged. "I'd really like to sleep for a few days." The three women got to their feet but Haley was dizzy and almost fell but Klaus caught her.

"I've gotcha, love. I've gotcha," he promised as he picked her up and the three of them returned back to the mansion, or home as Haley had aptly described it. Klaus and Rebekah soon left once more to tie up some loose ends as Talia made Haley a nice cup of tea before Haley went to bed.

Talia was not yet tired enough to sleep and so she found one Elijah's journals to pass her time. Unknowingly, she found one his more recent journals which held a few entries about her.

_September 15, 1993_

_I have encountered a strange being in the form of a small infant girl. This girl, Talia, possesses a gift of telekinesis. How this gift came to her is unknown but I have given her parents my word that I will discover the identity of their daughter's ability. This child intrigues me. Despite the enormous power she wields, she seems to be very trusting for someone so young. Within minutes she wished for me to hold her and I found myself desiring to satisfy her wishes. I am curious as to how Talia will grow and mature with her power and if it will cause her to have a troubled human life._

_March 24, 1997_

_ I have seen Talia again today. She is now five years old and has already shown a propensity for academics. She is a rather enthusiastic five year-old and is always happy to see me. I brought her a figurine of Red Square while I was on business there; she seemed to like it and added it to her collection of small souvenirs I've brought her from my travels. Her parents, Jacelyn and Steven, have told me Talia has been doing well in hiding her powers whilst in school, which was a concern we all shared when she began early this year. Still, I fear Talia's life will soon become much more complicated as she grows and begins to question her own existence and how her gift came to be._

_January 6, 2001_

_ Talia's mother, Jacelyn, was killed in a car accident last week. I attended the funeral yesterday to pay my respects. Both Talia and Steven were in a state of grief over their loss and I did my best to comfort them whilst grieving myself._

_May 2, 2005_

_ I visited Talia again today. She is now thirteen and on the cusp of becoming a teenager. I'd nearly forgotten how fast humans age and how little time they inhabit the earth. While I was there Talia had a nightmare about her mother, I'm assuming, and through her unconscious mind she levitated nearly every object in her room before I was able to wake her. Steven relayed to me that this happens quite a lot when Talia loses control. Her powers are growing and I fear she will have no one to help her learn control._

_November 27, 2009_

_ Steven was killed by a vampire four days ago, I dealt with him before going to see Talia. She has grown much in the last three and a half years. She truly has grown into a very beautiful young woman indeed and has now lost both of her parents before becoming of age. Despite this she has insisted on taking ownership of her life and finding a way to be self-sufficient. I agreed to help however I could even though she now knows I am a vampire._

_ Talia's curiosity and acceptance astounds me as she was not afraid of me and wished for me to relate to her mine and my family's history over the last ten centuries. During this time I discovered the existence of the doppleganger, one Elena Gilbert, and I intend to use her to defeat my brother Niklaus._

_January 5, 2011_

_ Much has happened in the last year. I was not able to stop Niklaus from becoming a hybrid and he kept me daggered for many months. Talia made a deal with him in my absence to keep me safe in return for her service. Though I admire Talia's courage it was a foolish thing to do. Now my family, almost in its entirety is reunited. I requested that Talia allow me to escort her to my mother's ball and she accepted eagerly. I could not deny that she was by far the most beautiful women here tonight and though I've tried to repress my feelings, her light draws them out. After the ball my mother pulled me aside to talk and encourage me to take the chance with Talia. Despite this advice, I am hesitant to admit my feelings to Talia. Even if she were to return them, I would be putting her in even more danger than I already have and I do not wish that for her. Still, I believe her stubbornness may outlast my resolve._

_April 4, 2011_

_ The last few months have been quite the rollercoaster. Finn, my mother, and Kol have perished and my siblings as well as the other inhabitants of Mystic Falls are after a cure for vampirism which is now in my possession, thanks to Katerina. Meeting Katerina again only strengthened the realization of my feelings for Talia, who has been by my side over the last few months. It would seem with each passing day it is becoming progressively difficult to hide my feelings for her. I fear the truth may come out soon and what will follow, I cannot say._

By the end of the most recent entries Talia was crying as her heart ached for Elijah. She missed him so much and he was just within her grasp. Soon, she told herself, soon.

_*15 years later*_

_I stared at Talia for a moment, "Wow, he really does love you."_

_Talia nodded beaming, "Yeah, when I found those entries it gave me the strength to continue fighting for him because I knew he would never give up on me."_

_"Were you scared at the festival that Marcel was gonna figure out you were distracting him?"_

_Talia shrugged, "I didn't really think about it. I just knew I was helping Rebekah locate Elijah and Klaus talk to Davina so Marcel wouldn't be as powerful. I guess I felt like it was partially my duty to help the family."_

_"So Elijah was awake, what happened next?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The following morning Talia sat in the parlor reading an old book she had picked up at the festival when Klaus suddenly zipped in and placed Sophie Deveroux on one of the chairs harshly as Rebekah appeared in the room as well. "We had a deal," he growled. "You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army! Now while I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Haley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

The angry hybrid sat down on the couch as Sophie began to defend herself, "I had nothing to do with it, I swear! Haley and I are linked, remember. She dies, I die."

"Then who were they?" Talia demanded looking up from her book.

"They're a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby," Sophie answered.

Klaus gazed at her curiously, "What kind of vision?"

"She has them all the time, they are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one," Sophie said.

Klaus sat up a bit, "Well how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?"

Sophie paused for a moment, "Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches." Talia's eyebrows shot up at this. How could one child do that?

Klaus however took this information quite well. "Well, I grow fonder of this child by the second," he smiled.

"Sophie, look," Rebekah said speaking up, "I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?"

Sophie looked surprised, "Elijah's talking to Davina?"

Rebekah nodded, "Yeah, as we speak, I'd imagine."

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd," Sophie admitted.

Talia was curious about what the witch meant by that, "Do tell."

"I…wasn't always an advocate for the witches," Sophie began. "My sister was devoted like our parents and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned twenty-one I left the Quarter to travel and play. But I wanted to be a chef so I came back to Rousseau's. Jane-Anne told me that the Elders were moving forward with the Harvest."

"What the bloody hell's a harvest?" Rebekah interrupted echoing Talia's confusion.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored," Sophie explained. "We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus demanded.

"Because the harvest always seemed like a myth, the story passed down through generations, like Noah's ark or the Buddha walking on water." Sophie took a deep breath. "The kind some people take literally and some people don't. They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor. That they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Talia questioned.

Before Sophie could answer Klaus' cell phone rang. "Marcel," he greeted the vampire on the other line as he stood up. "Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?" Pause. "Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore." Talia rolled her eyes. "Dead witches in the bayou? Sounds less like a problem and more a cause for celebration." Another pause. "Oh, why not? I haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way."

"You can't go out there now," Sophie declared after Klaus hung up. Talia noticed Haley walk in the room with a mug from the kitchen. "I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we lose the link to their magic."

"Those witches tried to kill Haley," Klaus pointed out. "I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, her, or to, you know, that." Klaus stumbled over his words and pointed to the barely noticeable baby bump.

"You are all class," Haley replied sarcastically as she took a sip of her drink.

"Stay put," Klaus ordered Sophie. "And save the rest of your story until I return."

It did not take long for Sophie to disregard Klaus' order and leave but no one made a move to stop her. Instead, the three girls piled into Rebekah's car and followed her to the cemetery. As they drove, Talia wondered idly about Elijah. What were he and Davina discussing? Was he able to convince her to go against Marcel?

Haley and Talia went after Sophie first, leaving Rebekah with the car. Sophie had just finished packing a backpack full of witchy stuff when she turned around, "Hey, what the hell?"

"You're going out there anyway, aren't you?" Talia indicated to Sophie's bag. "I-we-want to go with you."

"No thanks," Sophie declined. "I already got assaulted by Klaus this morning, don't need a repeat."

"What if whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there. We've already established that it likes me and hates witches so you'll be safer with me," Haley reasoned. Sophie glanced over at Talia.

"Sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety," Sophie said as she tried to walk around them but Talia used her powers to keep her from moving.

Haley glared at the witch, "Look, the whole reason I came to this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about my family. Your sister's the one that told me that Marcel ran the werewolves out of the Quarter into the bayou. And last night, pretty sure that some guardian angel werewolf saved my life. So I'm coming with you and since Talia is set on protecting me, she's coming too." Talia nodded in agreement; since Elijah wasn't there at the moment, she would protect Haley and the baby in his place.

"Could you three be more idiotic?" the familiar voice of the blonde Original declared from behind them. "You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are heading right where you're going."

"So distract them. Because unless you want to lock a pregnant hormonal werewolf in a tomb, I'm coming with you. And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he heard that the baby and I died of asphyxiation?" Haley told her causing Talia to smile a bit. She was proud of Haley for standing up for herself but wondered if her bravery would end up getting her killed. With a sigh Rebekah led all of them out to the car and drove to the bayou as fast as possible so as to make there before Marcel's informant.

Rebekah decided to call Klaus soon after they reached the bayou and began trudging through the mud toward the place Haley had been attacked. "What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" Talia carefully stepped over a raised tree root. "Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch's is on a burial mission, your baby momma is on a spirit quest, and our brother's girl is fixated on protecting her which was supposed to my job since I promised Elijah I'd keep her safe. So, stall please."

Rebekah hung up angrily and Talia smirked at her, "Sorry if I'm stealing your occupation, Rebekah."

"Well, you're only stealing part of it, I'm also supposed to protect you which you are not making easy," the Original replied as the four of them trudged on. "So this Harvest thingy, tell me more." Talia perked up too as this information interested her as well.

"Klaus said to wait," Sophie reminded.

"Yes, he also said to stay out of the bayou and yet here we are amongst the crawly buzzy creatures," Rebekah argued.

"All city girl, aren't you?" Talia grinned.

Haley suddenly stopped, "We're here." Before them lied around half a dozen dead witches. The sight of their bodies and the blood stained grass grossed Talia out so she looked away to keep herself from experiencing her breakfast twice. Sophie crouched down as Haley spotted something, "Whoa."

Talia went over to her to find massive paw prints in the dirt. "Is that a wolf track?" Sophie questioned.

Suddenly someone stepped on some twigs a few yards in front of them. "Who's there?" Rebekah called.

A skinny man with dark brown curls and a plaid shirt stepped into view. "What the hell?" Talia and Haley exchanged nervous glances. "An Original?" His expression turned fearful as he zipped away.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Rebekah demanded from Talia.

"He was too fast and F.Y.I. my powers don't work on vampires!" Talia defended herself.

"Well, a lot of good you are."

"Enough!" Haley yelled as Talia glared at Rebekah. "Call Klaus and let him know we've got a new problem." Rebekah walked away from them to call Klaus.

Haley, Talia, and Sophie stood in awkward silence for a few moments before she returned. "All right, I'm going to go distract Marcel whilst Klaus deals with the skinny guy." She pointed to Talia as she handed her the car keys. "You will stay here and protect these two, if your powers don't work on vampires find a loophole." Talia nodded and Rebekah zipped away.

Talia supervised as Sophie picked up the remains of all the witches whilst trying to ignore the churning of her stomach. Haley wandered nearby trying to find clues about the wolf but stay close enough in case something happened. Hours passed and the three of them returned to the car.

"Those people, all of this because of a vision about my baby they think is true," Haley said as they opened up the trunk to put in the remains.

"Look, I love Sabine but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stalk in whatever she says or sees. Just kind of wish she'd kept her mouth shut," Sophie assured them.

Talia glanced at Sophie, "The Harvest ritual, you said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?"

The brunette witch shook her head, "No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working, it was real."

Haley's eyes widened a bit in fear, "Then how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't?" Sophie didn't answer and the three girls hopped into the car and drove back to the Quarter. After dropping Sophie off at home, Talia and Haley drove back to the mansion.

Neither Klaus nor Rebekah were home yet so Haley went to get something to eat as Talia headed outside and sat down in one of the chairs under the overhang. Haley came out and joined her a minute later.

"Hey," Haley said as she sat down beside Talia.

Talia smiled a bit, "Interesting day, huh?"

"Always is," Haley replied before noticing something in Talia's expression. "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm just worried about Elijah. I've been trying not to think about it all day but… do you think Davina will listen to him? What if he doesn't come back?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. But in the short time I've known him, I've seen how stubborn he can be. And if he loves you half as much as you love him, he'll come back." Talia chuckled softly as Haley stood. "I'm gonna go back inside."

Talia nodded and turned her attention back to the quiet night sky.

Elijah entered the house with his brother to see Rebekah and Haley talking. "Nik, finally..." his sister trailed off noticing him with Niklaus. She smiled joyously and raced to embrace him. "Elijah! You're safe."

"Welcome back," Haley told Elijah.

"Good to be back," he replied. Haley then gestured with her head to the patio out back. Elijah nodded in understanding.

"Now that you're home, what's your plan to kill Niklaus?" Klaus gave his sister a look.

"Excuse me, just a moment," Elijah said before kissing her cheek and disappearing outside.

Rebekah was confused, "Where's he going?"

Klaus didn't have an answer but Haley did, "Talia."

Talia suddenly felt an unmistakable presence watching her. She looked up to see Elijah standing in the doorway. He was still in a suit and his dark hair was still spiked as it had been when she'd last seen him, as if no time had passed. Slowly she got to her feet as Elijah approached her.

Talia almost couldn't believe her eyes, "You're back."

Elijah smiled, "I'm back."

Whack! Talia slapped Elijah across the face. Elijah seemed stunned by her action and gently rubbed his cheek, which was already growing red.

"Don't make promises you have a hard time keeping," she demanded before grabbing Elijah by his tie and crushing her lips to his.

Elijah wrapped his arms around her small frame, relieved to have her back in his arms. He kissed her back forcefully pouring every ounce of love he possessed into it.

Talia pulled away a little. "I've missed you so much," she whispered gently caressing his face. "I was so worried Davina was gonna find a way to kill you permanently."

Elijah kissed her forehead and ran his hands through her ink black hair, "I am alright. Niklaus told me about your ordeal with Silas. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's okay," Talia assured him as she played idly with the lapel of his jacket. "You were a little pinned down."

"Still I owe you an apology for breaking my word."

Talia shook her head a bit at him, "Apology accepted. I have so much to tell you."

"How about we discuss everything over breakfast tomorrow? New Orleans has quite a few beautiful attractions."

Talia raised an eyebrow at him, "And what do you suppose we do in the meantime?"

Elijah smirked, "I have a few ideas." Talia grinned as Elijah swept her up into his arms and ran upstairs at vampire speed. The Original had just set Talia back on her feet in his room as she took his tie and jacket off and was about to kiss her once more when someone knocked on the door.

"Brother, as much as I'm sure you two want to celebrate your reunion we have much to discuss, if you wouldn't mind joining us downstairs," Klaus called.

Talia groaned causing Elijah to chuckle a little. He gently kissed her forehead, "Soon, I promise."

With a sigh Talia took his hand and they headed downstairs. Talia let go of Elijah's hand and leaned against the wall as Elijah quickly began to explain all that Davina had told him about the Harvest and the Deveroux sisters.

"Eight months ago, Sophie Deveroux and her sister, Jane-Anne, lost everything. And four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant, suddenly all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveroux was successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power; this is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveroux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone. Tomorrow begins a new fight, one that will be entirely different from the one we came here to wage."

"Well, I've had enough excitement for one day, I'm off to bed," Haley announced as she left the room. Klaus and Rebekah soon followed.

Talia grinned at Elijah, "Strange, I'm not tired at all. You?"

Elijah suddenly appeared right in front of her, "I think I've slept quite long enough. Shall we?" Talia nodded and within seconds she was upstairs once again as they picked up where they left off.

_*15 years later*_

_I smiled at Talia, "Aww, you guys were finally reunited."_

_A small blush crept over her cheeks, "Yeah, it felt so good to be back in his arms again."_

_"So that Sophie Deveroux, she really just wanted to finish the Harvest to get back her niece?"_

_Talia nodded, "Yep, and she was willing to go to any extent to do it."_

_"So what happened next?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I forgot to update last week this whole month's been crazy but here's the next chapter!**

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

The next morning Talia woke up in Elijah's arms. She snuggled into him and glanced up at his sleeping face. As if sensing her gaze, Elijah's brown eyes opened and he looked down at her with love blatantly apparent in his eyes. "Good morning," she said quietly.

"It most certainly is," Elijah agreed pecking her lips softly. The kiss probably would've progressed had Talia's growling stomach not made itself known.

Talia giggled, "What was it you were saying about breakfast?"

After the two of them were dressed, Elijah and Talia walked arm-in-arm to a small corner bistro for breakfast. The couple ordered their breakfast before sitting down outside at one of the tables.

Talia then explained her encounter with Silas particularly his explanation of her heritage and powers. Elijah listened quietly with interest. It amazed him how Talia had finally discovered what she was and where she came from. Elijah couldn't deny the anger that boiled inside him when Talia told him that Niklaus had left her in a coma for three months. This fact angered him because Niklaus had wasted three months of Talia's short life which led Elijah to be relieved Rebekah finally woke her up.

Once Talia had finished telling her story, including her time in New Orleans, Elijah then recounted all of his experience in New Orleans. Talia held onto Elijah's hand as he spoke of his promise to protect Haley and her child and his hope in all of them becoming a family.

"Have you spoken to Hadley recently?" Elijah questioned after they had caught each other up to the present.

Talia nodded, "I called her after Rebekah brought me out of the coma. She'd being trying to contact me and make sure I was okay."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I lied and said that you and I had been travelling and I couldn't get very good reception."

"I'm sorry you had to lie to her," Elijah stated softly squeezing her hand in comfort.

"It's for the best. She doesn't need to get mixed up in all this."

"And you do?"

Talia smiled, "Occupational hazard of being in love with an Original." Elijah grinned and momentarily basked in the knowledge that he was reunited with his love and he was not going to lose her again. "Elijah..." Talia began snapping the Original out of his thoughts. "I've been thinking about us and the future. And I know that things are crazy right now but I've realized something."

"And what is that?" Elijah requested.

"I'm tired of being the weak human with the freaky powers. And I want to be with you, not just for the next fifty or sixty years, if we live that long, but forever."

Elijah stiffened, "You don't know what you're asking."

"But-"

Elijah cut her off, "No. You've only ever seen vampires who have spent years learning to control their thirst for blood. After transition the hunger is nearly uncontrollable. I don't want you to have to go through that, it would be selfish of me to do it just so I can be with you forever. Besides you are still young and have not experienced much that this world has to offer."

"Elijah," Talia implored staring straight into his eyes, her blue ones ablaze. "You're not being selfish. I want this. And maybe becoming a vampire will take away my powers."

"Or it could amplify them. I guess we'll never know."

Talia glared at him for the first time in her life, "Elijah, you know I love you and I would never go against your wishes but please think about it."

Elijah sighed, "Very well, I'll consider it."

Talia then got to her feet with a small smile on her face and extended her hand to Elijah. "So, how about you show me around New Orleans?"

Elijah smiled and took her hand as he left money for their meal. The couple continued on down the street, Elijah pointing out certain places and telling how they've changed over the years. They conversed pleasantly but in the back of their minds Talia's request for the future was still present.

When the lovers returned to the mansion Klaus was waiting with a dead brunette girl lying on a table. "Good morning brother, Talia. I brought you a peace offering. After all that time in a box I'm sure you're famished."

Elijah gazed at his little brother, his jaw locking into place, "I'm afraid that my forgiveness cannot be bought with bribery." Klaus looked offended but let it go and began to drink from the girl himself. Disgusted Talia left Elijah's side to grab a book from her room. When she returned she found both brothers were sitting down reading books of their own. Shaking her head a little at their antics of an impasse, Talia sat down on Elijah's lap and opened her book. She noticed that Elijah was flipping through the pages of what looked like a spell book of some sort, probably trying to find a spell to keep his promise to Davina. Talia turned her attention back to her own book and soon she was lost in the flowing words on the pages and Elijah's strong arm around her.

Rebekah suddenly waltzed into the room a few minutes later. She glanced around at all of them and the dead girl on the table. "So this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?"

"Reading edifies the mind, sister," Klaus told her, not glancing up from his book. "Isn't that right, Elijah?"

His brother did not look up from the grimoire either, "Yes, that's quite right Niklaus."

Talia smirked, "Well, most minds."

"And what's this business?" Rebekah gestured to the dead girl on the table.

Elijah waved a hand at the girl with a sigh, "This is a peace offering."

"I presumed that after all that time desiccating in a coffin, my big brother might be a bit puckish," Klaus explained with a smug grin.

"So I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth," Elijah continued.

"Or even better bedside manners," Talia added.

"Not this nonsense," Elijah finished.

"Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?" Klaus questioned still smirking wickedly.

"Well, I suppose I'll fetch the rubbish bin because she's staining a two hundred year-old carpet," Rebekah snarled before stalking off.

Elijah looked down at the old carpet and muttered to himself, "Oh, yes."

"Oops," Talia grinned. Elijah looked up at her as the two got up from the chair. Elijah set down the spell book as he and Talia walked into the kitchen.

Haley was standing next to the open fridge. "Good morning," Elijah greeted her.

The werewolf looked up to see them, "Hey."

Talia smiled, "Hi." Elijah let go of her hand to get some coffee as she moved to make herself some toast.

Rebekah suddenly walked in through the side door. "Listen, I know I'm the only one who actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?" Haley requested. Rebekah glanced over at the only other human in the room questioningly.

Talia shrugged, "I'm lactose intolerant."

The blonde original waved her yellow cleaning gloves angrily, "Speaking of, add bleach."

"You know I do hope my siblings were hospitable toward you in my absence," Elijah announced as Rebekah left the room.

"In your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way too polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger through your heart, I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced that my baby is Lucifer. But through all that your little girlfriend has stuck by me so, I've been fine," Haley ranted. Elijah glanced over at Talia with pride but she did not notice.

"Like I told you the day we met," Talia told Haley with a smile, "Us female freaks gotta stick together."

Haley smiled a bit, "And your siblings are weirdly protective, I know I have you to thank for that."

Elijah grinned slightly, "I'm just happy to see that you and the baby are in one piece." The toaster suddenly popped up Talia's toast and Elijah reached around her to grab them and put them on the plate in Talia's hands. "So back to the murderous witches, I have some concerns."

Talia placed her hand on Haley's shoulder, "As do I. If they attacked you once they're likely to try again."

"They're evil," Haley declared. "And my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveroux, which is not comforting." That definitely was cause for concern considering all they'd learned about Sophie the night before.

Elijah nodded, "Yes, I think it's time we took care of that problem." Talia glanced up at Elijah wondering what he was planning.

Rebekah suddenly walked passed dragging the dead girl behind her. "I'm all for it. As soon as they're unlinked we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?"

"Probably no one," Elijah assured her. Talia gave him a look. "All right potentially everyone." Talia grinned and took a bite of her toast.

After finishing her toast and Elijah his coffee the two journeyed back to the living room where Klaus was still reading and Rebekah was now scrubbing the blood stained carpet. "…worried about impending daddy-hood," Rebekah teased Klaus.

"Nonsense, Elijah's back, in his presence all problems turn to pixie dust and float away," Klaus refuted sarcastically as Talia and Elijah entered the room.

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure," Elijah quipped as he picked up the grimorie he had been looking at earlier.

"What are you doing with mother's spell book?" Rebekah demanded. Oh, so it was his mother's grimorie Talia realized.

"Well in exchange for my freedom I promised Davina that I would share a few pages from mother's grimorie," Elijah explained as he tore a page out and put it in his coat pocket. "To help her learn to control her magic, I thought we'd try a little unlinking spell."

Talia looked up at him, understanding his plan, "You want to use her to unlink Haley from Sophie Deveroux."

Elijah nodded, "Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So she yoked her own cause to ours with magic threats and half-truths, well no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveroux is null and void." Talia grinned loving this take charge side of Elijah, it was incredibly hot. "Niklaus I need you to come with me; I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted. Talia, Davina has requested your presence, would you like to come?"

"Of course," Talia agreed.

Elijah turned to his sister who was getting to her feet, "You stay here and watch Haley." With that Elijah left the room.

"How did I get elected supernanny?!" Rebekah cried in outrage.

Klaus stood up, "More importantly, who put him in charge?"

The hybrid left the room as Talia smirked, "Well I'm certainly not complaining." Before Rebekah could respond, Talia left the room after Elijah.

Elijah and Talia arrived at an old church and snuck up the stairs to the attic. Elijah, ever polite, knocked on the door. The small brunette girl looked up from her canvas and smiled at the sight of them. Elijah held up the spell, "I made you a promise."

"Come in," Davina allowed and Elijah and Talia entered the room. Davina's brown eyes widened at the sight of Talia, "You're Talia, aren't you? Elijah couldn't stop talking about you." Talia glanced up at the Original who made no move to deny it.

Talia shook Davina's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Can I see what you can do?" Davina asked. Talia waited for Elijah to say no but when he didn't; she smiled a little cheekily and levitated Davina's paintings and art supplies. Davina grinned, "Wow. That's pretty amazing."

"Thanks," Talia said as she returned the room to how it was before.

Elijah gently set the spell book page in front of Davina on the table. "The spell of Unknotting?" Davina asked dubiously.

Elijah produced a ball of string from his coat, "This is a sanguine knot. The witches used it for representational magic. If you can unknot this rope using that spell, you'll have taken an important step toward control."

Talia could tell by Davina's expression that she thought this spell was ridiculous. "I know what you're thinking Davina. He started me off small too when I was learning to control my powers but it really does help."

"This is one of my mother's later spells," Elijah continued. "It requires much more power than you realize. Now if you can perform this I shall return with another page. A spell of your choosing next time." With that promise, Elijah took Talia's hand and led her back downstairs.

"That was nicely handled," Talia commented.

Elijah smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thank you for your assistance."

"My pleasure."

_*15 years later*_

_"That Davina sounds like a nice girl," I observed._

_Talia smiled a bit and sighed, "Yeah. But she was going to have to deal with a lot. But I'll get to that. So after Elijah and I left Davina's attic..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Once Elijah and Talia returned downstairs, the two of them and Klaus left the church and headed to Sophie's shop. However, instead of finding Sophie within, they found the entire place in disarray and another witch, Sabine, unconscious on the floor. Elijah helped her up as she came round, "What happened?"

"It was Agnes," the witch explained holding her head, "Her men took Sophie."

"Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Haley has been abducted by zealots," Klaus said patronizingly.

Talia rolled her eyes at him, "Where is she?"

"If I tell you where Agnes is you'll kill her," Sabine reasoned.

Klaus smirked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Look, I know she's a little coo-coo but, she's our last living Elder," Sabine told them. "That may not mean a lot to you but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells."

"Like completing the Harvest ritual?" Elijah surmised.

Sabine gazed at him perplexed, "You know about that?"

"Oh you'd be astounded by the things I know," Elijah whispered dangerously.

Klaus, obviously bored, spoke up as he sauntered toward them, "Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recent dodgy behavior. And three…there is no three."

Elijah decided to step in, "I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here is that neither the life of this Elder nor the Harvest ritual nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him once so ever."

"Or of much relevance to us either," Talia put in earning a small smirk from Elijah.

"Now talk," he told the witch.

With a sigh Sabine told them the location of Sophie Deveroux. However, Elijah insisting that it would probably be too dangerous for Talia, the brother's took her home first. Of course in the back of her mind Talia wanted to argue that if she was a vampire it wouldn't be as dangerous for her but thought it was too soon to bring up again. Quietly, she walked into the kitchen to find Rebekah making a bowl of fruit.

"Hey, what's with all the food?" she inquired curiously.

"It's for Haley, she wasn't feeling well earlier so I thought I'd be a dutiful super-nanny and wait on her hand and foot," Rebekah answered cynically as she picked up the bowl and headed upstairs. Talia shook her head a bit and followed. "Time for the demon spawn to snack."

Haley looked up as Rebekah and Talia entered the room. "I really wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Oh, sorry have you picked another name yet?" Rebekah probed as Haley smiled a bit. She offered the bowl of fruit to the werewolf. "Here, take one, the plantation's lousy with them. How's your neck?"

"What happened to your neck?" Talia demanded.

"It was bleeding earlier, that's all. I feel fine," Haley insisted. "Which is weird, I'm sure this was Sophie related."

Talia bit her lip, "It probably is. Agnes kidnapped Sophie from her shop earlier. Klaus and Elijah went to go find her and unlink you two."

Rebekah sighed, "Well do me a favor and don't die on my watch, I'll never hear the end of it."

"You know when I first met you I thought you were a real bitch," Haley announced.

Talia giggled, "Join the club. You really need to work on your first impressions, Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled sardonically, "What changed your minds?"

"Oh I still think you're a bitch," Haley assured her causing Talia to snort. "I've just grown to like that about you." Even Rebekah laughed at that.

"Well that's sweet of you to say. Remember it when I'm gone," Rebekah said. Talia looked out the window sadly. She'd forgotten that the moment Elijah, Haley, and her were safe Rebekah would leave.

"Gone? Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah and Talia. They're fine, and Elijah hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him so…as usual, they'll be thick as thieves and I'll be left to clean up the mess. It's time for me to fly the coop," Rebekah explained.

"Oh," Haley said quietly as she picked up an apple. She looked at it for a moment before cringing.

"What's wrong?" Talia demanded as she rushed to the pregnant girl's side.

Haley shook her head, "I don't know, probably morning sickness."

Rebekah touched her forehead, "You're burning up actually."

Talia looked up at Rebekah, fear reflected in both pairs of blue eyes. "We need to get her under some covers and try to bring her fever down." Rebekah nodded and picked up Haley to carry her to her room with Talia right on her heals.

They got Haley into bed and took turns pressing a wet towel to her forehead like a compress. Talia had run downstairs to grab some ice for Haley to chew on. When she returned upstairs Haley was squirming about in protest of the cold towel in Rebekah's hand. "Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here in a moment with some sort of solution," Talia assured the sick girl.

"I feel like I've been microwaved," Haley complained.

Talia set the bowl of ice on the bedside table. "Hey, just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one," Rebekah told her. "I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak."

Talia smiled gently but wasn't so sure the Original was right. The baby had healed Haley very quickly before and she seemed to only be getting worse.

Suddenly Elijah walked in with Sophie Deveroux right behind him. Rebekah glared at the witch, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I'm trying to help," Sophie insisted.

"Help?" Rebekah scoffed. "You're the reason we're in this bloody mess. Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

"Rebekah let her do what she can," Elijah implored his sister.

"What can you do to save her?" Talia asked.

Sophie looked around at all of them, "Not much. But I may know a way to slow the fever down, I'm gonna need some special herbs." She met Rebekah's glare, "I'll text you a list."

Rebekah glanced at Elijah for a moment, "Fine, happy to play the fetch girl." She threw Talia the compress and stormed out.

Talia shook her head a bit and sat down to wipe Haley's sweaty forehead as Sophie came around to the other side of the bed. "How is she?" Elijah asked as he came up behind Talia.

"Not good," was the brief reply.

"Um, she can still hear you," Haley reminded them sounding a little irritated.

Talia smiled, "Well, her personality's still intact."

"I'm sorry I can't do more," Sophie told them.

"You're doing what you can," Elijah stated. "We just have to hope that Davina can finish the spell."

Rebekah arrived minutes later with all the herbs Sophie needed. Sophie told Talia to levitate Haley down to the pool so the herbs could work. Following her instructions Talia concentrated on safely getting Haley down the stairs and out the backdoor before setting her on the edge of the pool. Rebekah, Elijah, and Sophie were there in an instant. Elijah took off his tie and jacket.

Talia checked Haley's temperature, "She's burning up! We need to do this now before it's too late."

"Get her in the water," Sophie ordered and Talia and Elijah jumped in the cool water and brought Haley in as well.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help," Rebekah told the witch.

"Her temperature is sky high and the water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down," Sophie answered before making her way toward the three in the pool. She handed Haley a cup with the herbs, "Drink this. You're going to have to get her heart rate down."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Elijah demanded.

"Hold her," Sophie answered. "It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure."

Elijah and Talia nodded and the Original swept Haley up into his arms as Talia gently rubbed her forehead and ran her fingers through Haley's brown hair. "This is never gonna work," Rebekah said pessimistically.

"Davina will break that link!" Talia protested. "We just need time."

Haley's breathing was coming in pants and her brown eyes were full of pain. "I can't breathe!"

"Just take long deep breaths. Haley, look at me. Long deep breaths. Just focus on the sound of my voice," Elijah said calmly in an attempt to calm the pregnant girl down.

Talia continued to run her wet hands through Haley's hair and tried to cool her forehead, "You're going to be okay. Shh, you're going to make it through this."

Haley closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Suddenly she doubled over in pain and grasped her stomach as she screamed. But as quickly as it started it stopped.

"I just felt it lift," Sophie announced.

Haley took a few deep breaths and glanced up at Talia and Elijah surprised as she got out of the Original's arms. Talia noticed Sophie prick her palm with a pin and grabbed Haley's hand to find no injury whatsoever. Pure joy overtook Talia as she hugged the girl before kissing Elijah. She smiled as she began to help Haley out of the pool, "Come on, let's go."

"Elijah," Sophie called causing the Original to pause in following them. "As soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything but please, don't let him kill her." Elijah suddenly blurred out of the pool to grab his phone. "Elijah! She's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him."

Elijah did not respond. He picked up his phone and dialed Niklaus. "It's me. Where are you?" Pause. "No, don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." He hung up and glanced over at Sophie. "I'll make you one last promise; I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

With that Elijah went back into the house. Seeing the glaring loophole in his promise to Sophie, Talia journeyed back inside to change out of her wet clothes and make sure Elijah was all right. She knew that his niece nearly dying, as well as Haley, must've scared him to death and pissed him off at the same time.

After changing into some clean, dry clothes she crossed the hall to Elijah's room to find him talking to Rebekah. Rebekah was crying, "This thing that you, Klaus, and Marcel have…I want no part of it. I just want to be free."

"Well then, go," Elijah told her quietly before kissing her cheek in a brotherly manner. "You are free." Talia backed out of the doorway as Elijah left the room.

"That was a noble thing to do," she told him causing him to freeze in his path and turn back to her. "Shame that now your family is one short of a full house."

Elijah stepped closer to her, "It is your family as well, never doubt that."

Talia smiled for a second before looking into his brown eyes seriously. "You only promised Sophie you wouldn't let Klaus kill Agnes. You said nothing about killing her yourself." Elijah broke her gaze for a moment. Talia caressed his cheek as he locked her blue eyes once more. "It's all right, you want vengeance for people who have threatened your family and will certainly try again. I love you no matter what you decide to do."

Elijah suddenly kissed her thoroughly, "What would I do without you?" Talia smiled and kissed him quickly before he blurred away. What would Elijah do without her? If, or when, she died what would happen to the man she loved. Shaking off those thoughts the young brunette ventured into the room to see Rebekah with a bag ready to leave.

"Do I not get a hug goodbye?" she asked playfully. Rebekah looked up and gave her a watery smile.

"I suppose." The two embraced quickly. "You know, I've never had a sister but if I did have one I think she'd be a lot like you. Take care of my brother."

"I will," Talia promised. "And thank you for coming after the both of us. Stay out of trouble."

Rebekah smirked, "Trouble's my middle name." And the blonde Original was gone instantaneously.

Haley was downstairs probably on the internet or something so Talia decided to take a nice hot shower. She vaguely heard the doorbell ring and hoped Haley answered the door. When she hopped out of the shower and dressed she called down to the she-wolf. "Haley, who was at the door?" There was no reply. Talia was beginning to get worried. "Haley?" Suddenly something hit the back of her head and her world went black.

When Talia awoke she heard Elijah's voice shouting from somewhere in the house. "Haley? Talia?" Some sticky warm liquid was running through her hair but she couldn't move her hands to see what it was.

Talia attempted to sit up but her vision swam and she laid down once more. She wanted to call out to the Original but could not focus long enough to make her mouth form the words. Then she heard a new voice, one she knew to be Klaus'.

Somewhere through the haze of her vision and her mind Talia, with great effort, managed to just barely utter, "Elijah," before passing out once more. When she came to she found herself in Elijah's arms drinking his blood with Klaus nearby. Talia sat up a little too quickly but ignored her dizziness. "Elijah, what happened?"

"We were hoping you could answer that question, sweetheart?" Klaus replied.

Talia glanced down at the bloodied carpet and gently touched her aching head. "I don't know. I had just gotten out of the shower and I called Haley then something hit my head and I blacked out." Talia looked at her now blood stained hand.

"Someone attacked you?" Elijah demanded. Talia glanced up to find his eyes glazed over in fury.

"I think so, and whoever it was must've taken Haley," Talia answered as Elijah helped her to her feet.

Talia glanced between the brothers, both of them looking beyond livid. "It was Marcel," Klaus announced. "He was here."

"Oh God," Talia gasped.

_*15 years later*_

_"Wait, so Marcel took Haley? Why?" I asked slightly confused._

_Talia shrugged, "That's what it looked like."_

_I let it go for a moment and thought back to something else she'd told me, "Did Elijah really kill Agnes?"_

_My old friend nodded, "Yes. Above all Elijah values his family so when Haley and the baby were threatened he needed to make sure no one would ever harm them again."_

_"So what happened next?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_

Haley was missing and with Marcel as the prime suspect, Elijah and Klaus were determined to confront him and get Haley back. "You need to stay here where it's safe," Elijah told Talia when she voiced her desire to go as well.

"It wasn't so safe earlier when Marcel attacked us," Talia argued.

Elijah sighed a bit, "Talia, Marcel's vampires will mostly likely attack and your powers are useless against them. Not to mention you have my blood in your system and if you die-"

Talia cut him off angrily, "I'll come back in transition which you don't want." Elijah caressed her cheek lightly but Talia recoiled indignantly.

"We shall return soon with Haley. Stay safe and be on your guard," the Original said as he left. A second later Talia stole out of the house, jumped in one of the many cars, and drove to the Quarter. Inside she knew she was being reckless, especially because she didn't drive often, but more so because she knew the risks. Still she felt responsible. She was supposed to protect Haley and now Haley was in trouble.

By the time she arrived, Elijah and Klaus had already interrupted some sort of twisted vampire UFC tournament. "What do you think you're doing?" Marcel demanded icily of the brothers.

"Well it appears we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs," Elijah announced as he entered the center of the circle and glared up at Marcel. "We've come for the girl. Give her to us, or we'll kill everyone here. Starting with you."

Marcel didn't seem intimidated by Elijah's threat. "You two got a lot of nerve coming into my home and making demands."

"Your home, is it?" Klaus snarled.

"The girl!" Elijah interrupted to get them back on point. "I will not ask again."

"I assume you're talking about Haley. Yea high, dark hair, bitchy attitude?" Marcel question sarcastically. "Who is she anyway?"

"She's an old friend," Klaus lied smoothly. "You know how sentimental I am about old friends."

That didn't deter Marcel in the slightest, "Well I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And imagine my surprise when I realized the Original Family of vampires had taken up residence. The girl Haley answered the door while your little girlfriend was in the shower. We exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me, look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her but the question that I'd ask is if Haley isn't here, then where is she?"

Marcel quickly ordered all of the nightwalkers to disband so he could talk to Elijah and Klaus. In order to avoid detection, Talia snuck along, trying to stay out of sight. She found a place upstairs, out of sight but also out of hearing range. Still she could at least see Elijah and Klaus sitting at a candle lit table as Marcel approached them. A few of Marcel's vampires then brought Sabine to them. Talia idly wondered what for; maybe she knew a way to find Haley. However, someone suddenly grabbed her and blurred down to the courtyard.

"…a city to run. I'll leave you to track down your lost sheep," Marcel told the brothers as the vampire that had grabbed Talia. "Oh, and one more thing. Tell your girlfriend it's not nice to sneak around."

Elijah stood up as the vampire let go of Talia, "Talia, I told you to stay home."

She did not respond to him but turned to Sabine, "Can you find Haley?"

"I can try," the witch told them. As the sun began to rise Sabine used Klaus' blood to do a locator spell since his blood was in Haley's child's veins. The blood flowed on the map out to the bayou. "She's in the back country, way out past Houma, deep in the bayou."

"I don't suppose you could be more precise," Elijah requested.

Klaus, ever the one to comment, asked, "What's the matter, Elijah? Are you worried a bit of splashing around in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?"

"As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside," Elijah replied and despite her irritation with the elder Original, Talia smiled just a little.

"There are stories of exiled werewolves, in camps," Sabine informed them. "If Haley went out that far, chances are she went to find them."

"Clearly she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself, I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her," Klaus assumed a little too cheekily.

Talia glared at him, "Then why knock me out and leave me bleeding to death on the floor?" Elijah stiffened noticeably but Talia ignored him. "If she had told me where she was going I probably would've let her go, hell I would've gone with her! Something just doesn't add up."

"Then let's take a trip," Klaus suggested and the trio jumped in the car Talia had brought and drove to the bayou.

Upon arrival Elijah advised, "We should head toward the water."

"You two seem quite determined to find the little wolf," Klaus observed as they weaved among the trees and mushy soil.

"If we're moving too fast for you Niklaus you're welcome to wait in the car," Elijah told him. Talia stifled a chuckle as they continued to trudge through the marsh. "Do be certain to leave the windows down."  
"And in case you've forgotten, Haley is carrying _your_ child. One would assume you'd want to know why she is here." Talia spoke up.

"Ah, so I've touched a nerve," Klaus pieced together. "You two have begun to care for this girl. Perhaps that's why Elijah's been barking orders since his return, taking his rightful place as head of the family patriarch."

Talia paused and turned back to glare at the hybrid despite the fact that he could easily kill her. "If you want to insist on treating her like a walking incubator then that's your fault. If you had actually taken the time to care about her rather than just your freaky hybrid baby maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Klaus glared at her for a moment before sniffing the air. "Have you caught her scent?" Elijah questioned.

"No," Klaus replied his face stony. "But I found someone else's." Talia and Elijah followed Klaus to an abandoned car. Klaus proceeded to riffle through the contents of the car. "This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of."

"Who?" Talia asked.

Klaus slammed the car door, "Tyler Lockwood."

"Why is that douchebag hybrid here?" Talia demanded.

"And why would your little hybrid sidekick be interested in Haley?" Elijah wondered.

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl," Klaus explained.

Elijah gave Klaus an exasperated look, "Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?"

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, although I didn't give him much choice in the matter." Klaus jumped in the back of the open trunk and inhaled a blanket. "He was loyal in the beginning but grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them." Talia gasped in repulsion of Klaus killing so many despite knowing his temper and tendency to kill those who betrayed him. "Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

"Anything else you'd like to share?" Elijah asked giving his brother a look of repugnance.

Klaus shrugged, "Well there was this business with his mom."

"You killed his mother," Talia stated slightly flabbergasted. Elijah's expression mirrored her thoughts. "Wonderful."

"He needed to be taught a lesson," Klaus insisted like a five year-old pointing the finger at someone else.

"And what lesson will you be taught if he retaliates by harming Haley?" Elijah pointed out.

Klaus pointed at Elijah and Talia, "So you two do care about her? Quite the pair of mother hens you are. Well go on then, go rescue your little chicklet."

"So help me Nicklaus-" Elijah began but Klaus cut him off.

"Enough! I will kill Tyler Lockwood myself." Klaus blurred away.

Talia sighed, "Come on, we need to find Haley."

"I told you, you should've stayed home. Now you're going to rush off when you know there is a vengeful hybrid out here that could harm you," Elijah said as he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face him.

"Look Elijah, I love that you want to protect me. I do. But I promised I was going to protect Haley and her child and I failed," Talia contended sadly. "I won't fail again. Whatever it takes." She turned away and started off again with Elijah right behind her.

They walked around the seemingly endless bayou for a while. Elijah suddenly stiffened and put a hand on Talia's stomach to warn her that he heard something. Slowly they took a few steps before Haley suddenly popped out from behind a tree wielding a knife. Elijah managed to catch her wrist before she stabbed either one of them. "Forgive me; I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken," Elijah said as Haley's eyes widened at the sight of them.

Haley through down the knife and hugged Elijah before hugging Talia as well. "You will not believe the crap day I'm having," Haley told them.

Talia put her hand on Haley's shoulder, "We'll take you home."

They turned to leave but Haley stopped them "Elijah, Talia, there's something you two need to know about the baby." Haley quickly related to them about Tyler and his experimentation with the baby's blood. Haley hypothesized that that was the reason Klaus had accepted the baby's existence. "It's the only explanation. He could care less about the baby he just wants to be born so that he can make more sired hybrids." Elijah looked down at the marsh land sadly, not wanting to believe his brother's guilt. Talia didn't want to believe it either even though she knew Klaus was capable of such horrendous actions. "Although, the way Dwayne was acting it was more like he was sired to me."

Elijah's face was unreadable but Talia could tell by his eyes the depth of his pain. "I should take you both home."

Haley gave him a dubious look, "Are you serious? Home to what?"

"Regardless of my brothers intentions, mine and Talia's remain the same. We said that we would protect you even if need be from Klaus himself."

"I can take care of myself," Haley claimed as she got to her feet and started walking away. "I've done it for a long time." Elijah and Talia shared a look before following Haley to a little wooden shack on the edge of the water with a body on the front steps.

Just as they arrived, Klaus came out, "There you are. I see you've found our wondering stray. Perhaps she could shed some light on the situation. This," Klaus kicked the body, "would appear to be the body of a hybrid."

"His name was Dwayne," Haley told him rigidly.

"Well whoever he was I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?"

Haley took a step toward the Original hybrid, "As if you didn't know-" Elijah and Talia pulled her back. Elijah stepped in front of the two girls as Talia pushed Haley behind her a bit. If this was going to get ugly she would not let Haley get hurt.

Klaus gazed at them curiously, "Well aren't you three fast friends? Oh come on then, what horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

Elijah met Klaus' cold blue eyes sternly, "Tyler Lockwood brought Haley here to test a theory, that the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

The look of disbelief on Klaus' face nearly caused Talia to reconsider Klaus' knowledge of his own child. "And of course you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worst."

"Spare me your indignation, when have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Haley or her child beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me? 'Every kind needs an heir'?" Elijah questioned doing a rather perfect impression of his younger brother. If the situation weren't so tense Talia might've laughed at Elijah's imitation but this was neither the time nor the place.

Klaus was getting angry now. Talia felt a pang of pity for him when she noticed the hurt in his eyes. "My big brother, so you doubt my intentions, well I can't say I'm surprised. Standing beside the noble Elijah how could I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard." Klaus stepped down from the wooden porch and stepped face-to-face with Elijah. "That's all I am to you isn't it? And to Rebekah, and Talia. And judging by the way Haley clings to you and Talia for support, it's clear she feels the same way. No doubt my child will as well."

"Brother-" Elijah began but Klaus grasped his lapel.

"We have said all that needs to be said, brother." He let go of Elijah and stepped away. "I'll play the role I've been given."

Before anyone could react, Klaus flashed forward and bit Elijah's neck. Talia's heart stopped for a second and just as she was about to scream, Klaus dropped Elijah and stabbed a fallen branch through her stomach. Talia's scream caught in her throat as she crumpled to the ground.

She looked up at Klaus incredulously, trying to breathe, as he wiped Elijah's blood from his mouth, "You three enjoy each other's company. You'll have lots to bond over once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite my parting gift to you."

Talia's eyes were beginning to get heavy as Klaus left and Elijah flashed to her side. "Talia stay with me. I have to remove it first." Talia nodded weakly as Elijah pulled the branch out. Talia opened her mouth to scream but found herself incapable of emitting a sound. Elijah bit in to his wrist and, even though the thought repulsed her, Talia drank from him.

Talia's breathing became easier and she looked up into Elijah's brown eyes. "Well that hurt. Should I start keeping track of how many times I almost die in twenty-four hours?" Talia asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm so sorry. I should not have assumed such things-" Elijah started to say but Talia interrupted him.

"No. Don't make excuses for him. No matter what you, Rebekah, or anyone else presume about him he should not react like that." Talia reached up and touched the bite on his neck.

Elijah looked at her seriously, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Talia nodded, "I might be a little sore tomorrow but I'll survive."

"Hey, um, if you two don't mind sticking around a little longer, I kind of wanted to go through some of the stuff here to see if there's anything about my family," Haley spoke up.

Talia shrugged as Elijah helped her to her feet, "I don't have a problem. Elijah?" The Original nodded and all three went inside the little shack.

Talia and Elijah set to perusing the little house as Haley did a more thorough search. "You two don't have to help, I can dig through the werewolf antique show on my own. Besides shouldn't you put some ointment or something on that?"

"The bite won't kill me," Elijah announced much to Talia's relief. "Like Niklaus himself it's more of a nuisance than anything else."

"Good because I'm eventually going to need a ride home," Haley said causing Talia to smile as she looked over a few books, mostly literature. "And thanks by the way for staying out here, you guys didn't have to."

"We know," Talia told her. "But you said that the people of this village are all the family you have left, I can relate. I don't have any family but when it was just me and my dad…it felt wonderful to know someone was there for me no matter what." Talia glanced over at Elijah who was wearing his popular thoughtful expression. "You're thinking about Klaus."

Elijah took a deep breath and met Talia and Haley's concerned gazes, "Perhaps I was too willing to condemn him. In the thousand years that we have been together my brother has committed numerous unspeakable acts but then again so has Rebekah, so have I."

"So did I the last time I was in Cabo," Haley stated with a half-shrug. "We all do bad things it's just most people die before the list becomes too embarrassing."

"But don't for a second compare yourself to Klaus," Talia ordered. "He is your brother and you love him, but that does not mean you can control or prevent him from acting out when someone angers him." Elijah stared at her and she stared right back.

"Well, it's like a freaking hot box in here. I'm just gonna step outside and get some air, you two keep staring hungrily at each other," Haley declared as she stepped outside.

That was enough to cause Talia to chuckle; even Elijah cracked a small smile. Talia strode foreword and gently touched Elijah's neck next to the bite. "I know the next few hours aren't going to be pleasant but I'm going to be here every second." Elijah nodded and pressed his lips to hers as his arms wound around her small waist.

"Hey guys, I found something," Haley called effectively ruining the moment. Talia giggled and took Elijah's hand leading him outside. Haley was holding a leather bound book. "Someone left this here."

"What is it?" Elijah asked s Haley started flipping the pages.

"A bible with a family tree that goes back generations," Haley answered quietly.

Talia looked down at the names and dates, "What are all these names? Who's Andrea?"

Haley looked up at them with wide eyes, "I think I am. That's the day that I was born."

_*15 years later*_

_"Hold on, wait up, let me see if I got this right. So, Tyler, Klaus' hybrid from Mystic Falls was mad at Klaus so kidnapped Haley to test a theory if her baby's blood could create more hybrids and Haley thought this meant that Klaus knew this too so when Elijah excused Klaus of using the baby he went nuts and attacked both you and Elijah?"_

_Talia nodded, "That about sums it up. Klaus tends to be volitile when people betray him and that's what Elijah and I did for believing the worst of him so he retaliated. He knew we wouldn't die; that Elijah's blood would save me and luckily, the mark wouldn't kill Elijah but it wasn't a pleasant experience."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well..."_


	8. Chapter 8

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Elijah grew worse as the hours passed. His eyes were dilated and he was nearly as white as a sheet. Talia and Haley decided to stay in the shack until he was better. They managed to uncover a mattress and some sheets for him to lie down on. The girls even took turns sleeping and keeping an eye on him through the night.

Around midmorning Talia squeezed some of her blood into a glass and brought it over to Elijah. "Here, drink this." The second Elijah took a sip he coughed it up and wheezed, his shoulders heaving.

"Forgive me, please," Elijah rasped as Talia rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Always," she told him as he rolled onto his back. "Remind me to annihilate your brother once you're healthy, though I haven't quite figured out how yet."

Elijah managed to smile a bit, "Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line." Talia chuckled softly as Haley walked in from outside.

Elijah began to cough again. "Are you okay?" Haley requested worriedly.

"I'm fine, please just…" Elijah insisted. "Return to your reading."

"Well, I went through the whole thing it's just a regular bible with an entre in the family tree that may or may not be me," Haley informed them. That was how Haley had been occupying herself the last few hours, studying the book she found. "But you know Talia and I have been a little busy worrying about you." Talia sat down in a chair next to the mattress as Haley leaned against the wall.

Elijah looked at Talia pleadingly, "Please, this fever will make me unstable, now once these hallucinations begin I will start to see things and I will start to say things, you must leave me here."

Talia shook her head, "I told you I'm not leaving you like this." Before the Original could respond another round of coughing hit him.

The hours continued to pass slowly and Elijah seemed to only get worse. His fever kept spiking and swept beaded on his face. Talia took to using a damp cloth to try and cool him down. She was right in the middle of rinsing out the cloth when Elijah suddenly groaned in pain. His eyes bore into the ceiling as if he were somewhere else entirely. Talia sat down on the bed behind him, his head in her lap. She gently rubbed his forehead to try and calm him down.

However, by doing this Talia had unknowingly been transported to wherever Elijah's mind was. She saw a dark-skinned woman in a tub washing herself. "Celeste," she heard Elijah whisper as his hands grabbed her arms. Talia took her hand off of Elijah and the vision disappeared as quickly as it had started. Elijah's eyes refocused as he let go of her. The raven-haired girl looked around the cabin awkwardly. Seeing one of Elijah's past lovers had been strange and very awkward but she tried not to feel jealous, reminding herself that it was the past. "Talia," Elijah breathed as she met his brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Celeste?" Talia guessed. "Whoever she was she was pretty hot."

Elijah's eyes turned confused, "Did I let you enter my thoughts?" Elijah sat up. "I should go," cough "this is-" cough."

"It's fine, Elijah," Talia told him. "You're sick; I'm taking care of you."

Haley suddenly stood up and looked out the window, "We're being watched." Talia looked at Elijah before following Haley outside to see a blonde woman running away. "Hey!" But she was gone and they couldn't leave Elijah alone.

Another hour or so passed without another sighting of their visitor and Elijah grew even worse. Talia continued to try to bring his fever down. After yet another round of memories Elijah looked over at Talia, "Talia please, this fever, my mind is flooded with these tortuous memories, you have to leave."

"What's your deal? You don't like people taking care of you?" Haley asked from her corner where she was once again pouring over the leather book.

"There are consequences for those who care," Elijah deadpanned. Talia shifted a little uneasily. In all the time she'd known Elijah she'd never seen his so despaired, completely hopeless. Elijah stared into her blue eyes, "I will not have you pay that price."

Haley shrugged, "So you're having weird metrosexual dreams. We're staying, get over it."

"I'm going to get some water," Talia announced as she picked up the bowl and left the shack. As much as she wanted Elijah to get better, it pained her to see him like this. Not only was she privy to seeing him so weak but she'd glimpsed his love for another. And as much as she loved him it was still uncomfortable to think about his past conquests.

"Did you see anyone?" Haley asked when Talia came back in. She shook her head and set the bowl down as once again Elijah was hacking up a lung. Talia sighed soundlessly and set to work again.

Elijah's condition continued to deteriorate as night closed in. His coughing and visions became more frequent and their severity increased each time. Once again Talia had Elijah's head in her lap as she wiped off his forehead. And once again he was whispering, "Celeste. Forgive me."

The dark haired vampire suddenly gasped and sat up. Talia was on her feet in an instant, "Elijah?" He screamed in pain as Haley got up as well. She touched his shoulder but he smacked her hand away.

Elijah looked up and glared at them, "Niklaus, I'll kill you, you little bastard." The veins under Elijah's protruded as his fangs grew in. Talia gasped and without thinking used her powers to flip the bed over on top of him.

However that only angered the crazed Original as he flashed forward and grabbed Talia. Snap! Talia fell to the floor, dead. Elijah turned to Haley and grabbed her throat suffocating her. Just then, the blonde from earlier appeared and stabbed Elijah with a stake. He fell to the floor.

Haley looked up at her savior, "Hello to you too." She glanced down at Talia's body. "We better take her body outside. Elijah's gonna go berserk when he finds out," Haley said as she and the blonde picked up Talia's pale form and took her outside.

When Elijah woke up the fever was gone but so were Haley and Talia. After removing the stake that had pierced his heart, he journeyed outside to see Haley talking to their blonde visitor.

"Good evening," Elijah greeted them announcing his presence and held up the bloodied stake. "I think I have something that belongs to you."

"Elijah, I've got this," Haley told him as she and the blonde stood up. "Are you okay?"

"The wound has healed, the fever is broken, but for some strange reason I have this sharpened lingering sensation in my back. Where is Talia?" Elijah asked looking around for her.

"You weren't you and she-she tried to protect me but..." Haley replied glancing over at Talia's body. The smile slipped off of Elijah's face as he zipped over to her. He held her limp form in his arms as tears gathered in his eyes. No. She couldn't be gone.

Suddenly, Talia's eyes began to flutter. Her blue eyes locked his, "Elijah? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Elijah demanded. How was this possible? She couldn't be... "What's the last thing you remember?"

"You attacked us and I guess I blacked out."

"You were dead," Elijah told her stone-faced.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, "I'm in transition?" Elijah had given her his blood after Klaus attacked them yesterday.

Elijah nodded, "I'm so sorry, Talia."

"Elijah, I don't want to die. Please." With a heavy heart Elijah zipped back to the Quarter, begged Davina to make a daylight bracelet with a spell from his mother's grimorie, which she obliged, before snagging a human and heading back to the bayou.

He laid the human down in front of Talia and on instinct she drank from him. As much as the thought of blood disgusted her, it tasted delicious. Talia felt her fangs grow in and the veins protrude from below her eyes. She was a vampire.

"Here," Elijah held out an old bracelet. "I convinced Davina to make it for you so you can go out in the sun." Talia put it on and glanced up at Elijah, who looked away. "We should probably go."

Haley turned to the wolf girl, "I have to go now. But I'll be back, okay? I need to know more."

"Keep that mark covered up," the blonde told her as she left.

"What happened?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I just met part of my family," Haley uttered out of shock and amazement. The three of them silently journeyed to the car Elijah, Talia, and Klaus had brought to find Haley. It felt like a week ago to Talia as opposed to only a day. She hopped in shotgun as Elijah drove down the road back home.

The silence in the car was deafening but it gave Talia a chance to think. She was a vampire now. She glanced down at her daylight bracelet; a vampire, just like she'd wanted. Talia's blue eyes glanced over at Elijah. He'd killed her, snapped her neck like it was nothing but it changed everything. Talia wondered where they would go from here.

Morning rose by the time they got back to the mansion. "So thanks for the ride," Haley said breaking the silence when they pulled up.

Talia managed to smile a little, "Quite the awkward little adventure, wouldn't you say?"

Elijah looked over at Talia, his eyes alight with pain, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I would never want that. And I'm sorry I tried to hurt you as well, Haley."

"Elijah," Talia breathed, "Tell me what happened to Celeste."

"It's not important," Elijah asserted.

Haley spoke up, "It is important. A thousand years of memories and that's what breaks through your fever brain?"

"I want to know," Talia implored.

"Show her," Haley insisted.

Elijah gazed at Talia for a moment before gently touching her head. Talia's eyes closed as the memory overwhelmed her. The woman from before, Celeste, laid motionless under the water of the tub. Talia felt Elijah's anguish, his denial that she had actually died. He reached in and lifted her face out of the water as he caressed her cheek. Elijah began to sob before he cried out in agony.

The memory disappeared as did Elijah's hand. "It was a cruel and unforgiving time to be a witch," Elijah announced quietly. "Courtesy of my wonderful brother."

Talia looked up at him with newfound knowledge, "She died because of Klaus."

"She died because of me," Elijah disagreed. "As I cared too deeply for her, I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp. I loosened the reins as Celeste consumed my every moment. I'd abandoned him in the name of my own happiness, Celeste paid the price." Talia no longer felt any jealousy, only sadness almost to the point of tears.

"I don't get it," Haley announced. "Why are we here? Why are you trying to put together your family when it's so clear that one part of it is broken?"

"To me the very definition of broken suggests that something can be fixed," Elijah declared. "I have all eternity to accomplish one single task: my brother's salvation. If I surrender this then tell me what value would I be to my family, to myself, to your child, or even to Talia?" Beginning to understand Talia gently touched his hand. Elijah shook his head at her. "Please no, Talia, you've seen what happens."

Talia could barely breathe. "Haley can you give us a moment?" The brunette werewolf nodded as she got out of the car. Talia refocused on Elijah. "Okay, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I killed you," Elijah said barely above a whisper. "I gave you my word I would protect you from everything supernatural, including myself. I failed you."

"Elijah-" Talia began but for once she was at a loss for words.

"I can't Talia," he persisted. "I can barely look at you without seeing you dead in my arms, you feeding off of a human against your will!"

Talia thought for a moment and realized she wanted to understand what he felt when he saw her. "Was it like what you felt when you saw Celeste after she was drowned?"

Elijah gazed into her blue eyes completely serious, "A thousand times worse. I-I just need time and so do you." With one last look the Original got out of the car and strode passed Haley into the house.

Unable to control herself, Talia dissolved into tears. Sadness and grief pounded through her veins and pure sorrow ransacked her heart. Haley suddenly opened the car door and helped her out of her seat. The pregnant wolf led her to the steps and sat down, allowing Talia to cry on her shoulder. "He's just doing what he thinks is best. He feels guilty for killing me and he never wanted me to be like this. He's shutting down and trying to detach himself," Talia sobbed. "I think I just lost the man I love." Talia continued to cry for several more minutes. A small part of her wondered if it was possibly her new vampire emotions that were causing her to continue to cry. Somewhere amidst the sadness and pain, Talia forced herself to stop crying.

Haley looked at her warily as she sat up, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Talia answered honestly.

A second later Klaus walked out the front door and down the front steps, "You're coming with me, little wolf."

Haley glanced up at him obstinately as he turned to face them, "Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Because Haley that child you care is the only thing on this earth that matters to me," Klaus answered her. "Now you can fight me on this but you will lose." The hybrid stormed over to the car and opened the passenger side door before looking at Talia pointedly. "As will anyone else who tries to stop you from getting in this car." Haley and Talia shared a look before hugging quickly.

"I don't think he'll hurt you but be careful. I'll let 'them' know," Talia assured her. Haley nodded slightly before getting into the car and Klaus driving away.

Talia stood on the steps as everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours hit her. She'd lost Haley, she'd lost Elijah, and she'd lost her human life. What was going to happen now?

_*15 years later*_

_I was completely frozen in my seat. My best friend that I'd known most of my life wasn't human. "You're- you're a..."_

_"A vampire?" Talia supplied. "Yeah, I know. Not as bad as it sounds. In all fairness it was an accident."_

_"Have you ever killed someone?" I whispered._

_She looked down ashamedly, "Nearly a few times but yes, once or twice. But I never wanted to. The few times I did it was necessary." I tried to speak or think of something to say but couldn't._

_"Do you want me to leave?" Talia asked._

_I managed to shake my head, "No, I want to hear how you knocked some sense into Elijah's head for leaving you."_

_Talia smiled a bit, "So, you're okay?"_

_"I think so. Anyways, go on."_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N I know i was supposed to update yesterday but I completely forgot. But that finale though... I'm really looking forward to writing the next few episodes!_**

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Rebekah explained to Talia that night how she and Marcel had planned to take Klaus down, bury him in a tomb behind cement walls. She then related that it hadn't worked; Klaus had slaughtered Marcel's vampires and, having seen enough, Marcel picked up the gold coin Klaus had laid out for anyone to pick up and swear loyalty to him. Thus, Klaus had regained their home and taken his place as King of the Quarter.

Elijah hardly spoke or even looked at Talia in the days that followed. And so teaching her how to be a vampire fell to Rebekah. As much as she missed Elijah, Talia enjoyed Rebekah's company. The blonde Original taught Talia how to use her new strength and run extremely fast. She also helped Talia stomach the taste of blood bags and satiate her cravings. Rebekah even trained Talia to fight hand-to-hand combat and use her vampire skills to her advantage.

One morning, almost two weeks after her transformation, Klaus sent moving men to take a boatload of items, furniture, antiques, etc., to his new address in the Quarter. And the three vampires were powerless to stop it.

"Absolutely not, I paid for that," Rebekah yelled at one of the men as she and Talia watched the movers transport half of the belongings of the house.

"Please," Elijah's voice wafted to them as he came down the stairs causing Talia to stiffen ever so slightly. "You've never paid for anything in your life."

"I hardly see how that's relevant," Rebekah argued before sighing. "Nik's just punishing us."

Elijah began to button up his coat, "Well we've hurt him, deeply it would appear."

"Still no reason for a massive search and seizure," Talia grumbled.

"We believed the worst about him the one time in a million where the worst wasn't the truth," Rebekah replied as Elijah brushed passed them. "Where do you think you're going?"

Elijah turned back, "To make sure that Haley does not suffer for our mistakes. Niklaus is feeling vindictive; we cannot trust that she is safe." Needing no more information than that Talia followed him. He looked at her curiously.

"Haley's in danger, therefore I'm going so don't spout any of that 'risky' crap," Talia told him before he could say a word. A small sigh escaped Elijah before he took off and Rebekah and Talia followed easily.

Upon arriving at the compound, the vampire and the Originals weren't greeted favorably. A fight broke out, if you could call it a fight; it was more Elijah and Rebekah effortlessly tossing nightwalkers here and there and snapping their necks. However, Talia got to put some of her new fighting skills to work along with testing out her powers. Talia and Rebekah had discovered that Talia's powers were still intact and were now applicable to vampires, which made Talia's day. At one point, Talia was fighting a particularly nasty vamp that managed to get in a few swipes before the vamp's neck was snapped from behind by Elijah. A lump rose in Talia's throat as the two shared a look before continuing to fight their way to Haley.

Eventually they found Haley with Diego, one of Marcel's inner circle, Elijah simply grabbed the vampire and threw him into a wall knocking him unconscious. Haley's eyes widened at the sight of him and Talia. "Elijah, Talia, you shouldn't be here. Klaus has these guys watching me."

Talia smirked, "I wouldn't worry about them." Two more vampires flew through the hall and crashed onto the floor as Rebekah joined them.

"Come, we mustn't linger," Elijah instructed. "We'll get you somewhere safe."

Haley shook her head, "No, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. I've been deemed under protection by the Almighty Klaus. It's the werewolves who need help." Talia looked at the pregnant girl bewildered. What was happening to the werewolves? "He ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked up peace offering to Marcel's crew. You have to help them."

"Out in the bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad?" Rebekah questioned cynically. "I think you should be grateful we came to save you."

"Listen, Rebekah, all my life I've wanted to know who my real family was and just as I find out that they're out there in the bayou, Klaus orders them killed. You wanna help me? Help my people. Please," Haley implored. The three vampires traded looks before blurring to the bayou.

Marcel's vampires were already there, including Diego, who must've disappeared whilst they were talking to Haley. They were ransacking the homes and trailers near the shack Elijah, Talia, and Haley had been cooped up in. Talia cringed a little, remembering Klaus stabbing her, Elijah's deteriorating condition, and her death and transition.

"Find them and bring me some heads," Diego ordered the vampires.

"I'd rather you didn't," Talia told him announcing their presence.

Diego turned around and looked at them obviously annoyed, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"We've come to suggest you seek other hunting ground," Elijah replied.

"Suggestion noted."

Rebekah approached Diego with a smirk, "Ah, Diego, it would be such a shame to have to rearrange that pretty face." She reached up to touch his face but Diego caught her wrist.

Diego glared at them, "Why the hell do you care about wolves?"

"Generally I don't," Elijah admitted. "However, this particular clan is not to be touched."

Talia gave him a small wave, "Goodbye."

"Bye," Rebekah whispered with a twisted grin.

With one last glare Diego signaled for his vampires to leave. "Nothing here anyway."

Rebekah sighed as the vampires vanished and turned to face Talia and Elijah. "Great, guess our job here is done."

Elijah did not respond immediately; he stood as still as a statue like he was listening for something. "Not quite." He zipped away and Rebekah and Talia followed without hesitation. As it turned out Elijah had found the blonde werewolf from the other night. "We're not here to harm you. Hello again, Eve was it?"

Rebekah and Talia reached them. "One of Haley's litter mates, I presume?" Rebekah greeted the wolf.

"Haley sent you here to protect us, didn't she?" Eve assumed correctly. "Tell her we appreciate the concern but we've been looking after ourselves for a while now, nobody finds us unless we want to be found."

"Well, we found you," Rebekah pointed out.

Eve gave her a look, "Like I said…"

"You wanted us to find you," Talia stated as Eve produced a map.

The wolf nodded, "There's something I thought your family should know about." She set down the map and set it on a discarded wooden crate before producing a wooden stake as well. Talia flinched a bit in fear of the stake knowing it wouldn't harm the Originals with her but it could kill her easily. She noticed Elijah looking at her like he had detected her fear but she broke his gaze and focused on Eve. "We're surrounded by twenty-thousand acres of swamp. The ones born here know it like the backs of our hands, we'll be fine. But here," she pointed with the stake, "newcomers from out of state, not Haley's and my kin, but word spread about that baby of hers. A lot of werewolves want to see this miracle pregnancy for themselves, only now the vampires are out looking for blood and now all these werewolves new to the bayou might not know where to hide."

"You say that like we're supposed to care," Rebekah announced impolitely.

"Believe me, you're gonna want them kept alive," Eve told them, her eyes glinting.

"And why is that?" Elijah questioned.

Eve looked up at him challengingly, "See for yourself." Then the blonde wolf disappeared into the marsh.

Talia sighed, "Well, let's go find some dogs."  
The three scoped out the area, searching everything for hours on end but coming up empty. No werewolves and no sign of where they went. As night fell the three came across a camp ground full of tents and RVs but still deserted. "Well these wolves certainly travel in style," Rebekah observed sarcastically.

Talia rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go look over here." She marched over to the other tents and searched them one-by-one. However, what the other two vampires didn't realize was that she still within vampire ear-shot so she overheard their entire conversation.

"Empty," Elijah announced after looking into one of the abandoned RVs.

"Behind on their payments, perhaps?" Rebekah suggested causing Talia to roll her eyes.

"Let's proceed then."

"Let's not and tell Haley we did," Rebekah countered. "Then Talia gets to keep her promise to Haley, you get to relieve some of your guilt for turning your girlfriend, and I get to go home. You know how hobbles depress me."

Talia heard Elijah's small sigh, "I'm not trying to lessen my guilt."

"Well, I should bloody hope you are, why else are we out here?" Talia's jaw clenched at Rebekah's callous words. "Come on Elijah, you feel guilty about being happy you get to spend eternity with her, admit it! It may do wonders for the stick that's lodged up your enduringly stoic arse if you did." Talia nearly smiled then but she wondered if Rebekah was right.

There was a beat of silence as Talia held her breath for Elijah's answer. "If I submit to you that it's complicated, would that suffice?" Complicated didn't even begin to cover it. "Or are you determined to torment me throughout this endeavor?"

Talia decided to blur to them and feign obliviousness to their conversation. "Why is she tormenting you?"

Before Elijah could answer the sounds of people screaming filled the air. The three vampires turned to see Marcel's crew chasing a handful of people, most likely wolves. The vamps managed to catch them and threw them to the ground. Elijah zipped over and grabbed Diego from behind. "Darling, we have to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin," Elijah told Diego. Talia couldn't withhold a giggle at that, regardless her irritation with Elijah. Elijah let go of Diego and the latter turned to glare at the three of them. That didn't even faze Elijah. "You can go now." Marcel's vampires didn't move. "Perhaps I'm not making myself clear here, this is a threat. In precisely three minutes time your little hunting party will become the prey. Now based on your recent failure to subdue my baby brother Niklaus, this despite a better one hundred to one advantage, I recommend you heed my warning." Talia and Rebekah were grinning now at Elijah's very calm threat. With one last glare and even a spit of disgust, Diego and his vampire hunting party left.

"Impressive," Talia acknowledge when Elijah turned back to them.

Elijah shrugged, "Well I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic." The two shared a smile before breaking their connected gazes. The wolves the vampires had managed to catch began to stir.

One of them, a male, stood up. "Who are you people?"

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed as he held the man's pendant, "I would say the better question is who are you."

Talia almost couldn't believe her ears at the wolf's story. It almost didn't seem possible but Elijah's recognition of the pendent was enough proof. The three of them assured the wolves that they would be protected from the vampires of the Quarter before returning home. However, someone was waiting for them.

Klaus sat at the grand piano with a grave and pained expression. "Nik, listen-" Rebekah began to explain their actions but Klaus cut her off.

"When I order werewolves to be hunted to extinction I expect you to stand aside and let blood flow," Klaus told them.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at the hybrid, "How delightfully democratic of you."

"Elijah," Talia warned thinking back to the bite Klaus had given him nearly two weeks ago.

The Original paid her warning no heed; he tossed Klaus the pendent he had borrowed from the wolf. "Do you recognize it? Perhaps you don't, it has been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother." Klaus looked up, a new emotion in his eyes. "The ring was in possession of one of the very wolves whose extinction you just ordered. Naturally I questioned him. He spoke of a legend, a legend wherein long ago a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further state that this child, a son, was later transformed into something this clan had never before seen, something werewolf and vampire."

"Nik, we're trying to make amends," Rebekah defended.

"We found remnants of your family," Talia continued. "The bloodline of your true father."

"And we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the very vampires you command," the blonde Original finished.

Elijah took a step toward his brother, "Niklaus your mission to find this family has gone on far too long. I beseech you please come home."

"What home?" Klaus demanded quietly. "This pathetic substitute? You see despite all your doubts, all your attempts to thwart me, I have reclaimed our true home; I took back the entire city."

Talia had heard enough, "You have the audacity to boast of your victory when the mother of your child remains you prisoner?"

Klaus met her ice cold blue glare. "It all comes down to your pretty little wolf friend, doesn't it Talia?"

"Stop it, all of you!" Rebekah ordered as Klaus stood up and held the pendent up to Elijah.

"Even if this is what you say it is, I've had enough of family to last me a lifetime. Why would I possibly want anymore?" Klaus snarled before sauntering out of the room and out of the house. Soon after Klaus' departure the three vampires disbanded to go about their own business.

Talia ran at vamp speed to the compound to tell Haley the good news about her fellow werewolves. She smiled when she saw the werewolf on a balcony, "They're safe, all of them."

The pregnant girl grinned and hugged her friend, "Thank you." Haley released Talia. "What you, Elijah, and Rebekah did means a lot."

Talia shrugged, "Well Rebekah wasn't all that thrilled about it but…" She then noticed Haley's birthmark and pointed to it. "You should keep that covered, if any of the others saw it-"

"I will, I promise," Haley guaranteed her.

"I should get going before Elijah gets worried, though I doubt he would notice I'm gone," Talia stated sadly, turning to leave.

Haley touched her shoulder, "Hey, he'll come around."

Talia hugged her friend again, "Stay safe. See ya later." And she zipped away. The raven haired vampire was about to leave when she heard the familiar voices of Elijah and Klaus talking down in the courtyard. Curious she flashed to the upstairs balcony to spy.

"I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding your child." Elijah paused for a moment. "I was wrong, I'm sorry."

Klaus cocked his head to the side a bit, "I imagine that must've been hard for you to say."

"You don't make it easy to love you, brother."

"And yet you remain obstinate in your desire to do so," Klaus pointed out. "When you're ready, should you be so inclined, you, Talia, and Rebekah are welcome to join me here." Klaus turned away and continued up the stairs. "It is, after all, our family home."

"Elijah," Talia called from the stairs behind him.

The Original turned around to face her. "I suppose you overheard my apology to Niklaus and his offer to let us live here?"

Talia nodded, "But I am wondering one thing. How can you apologize to your brother but you cannot forgive yourself?"

"Talia-" Elijah sighed as she trekked down the stairs.

"Elijah, please, don't shut me out," Talia begged. "For God's sake for once in your immortal life be selfish!"

The man she loved gazed down at her, "I killed you, Talia. I turned you into what I am against your will. I will never forgive myself."

"But I wanted this," she insisted. "Maybe not in this way but it was an accident."

"I would not wish this life on anyone, particularly those I love."

"Would you have let me grow old and die pinning over you?"

Elijah was silent for a moment before shaking his head, "No. I had intended to give you the option once you reached the age I was when I turned, after you had experienced human milestones and lived your life." This new information surprised Talia. She stepped closer to him and touched his cheek.

"We cannot anticipate everything that happens. Sometimes destiny chooses our paths for us. Perhaps it was not the way we intended but we are both still here, together. Can you at least be happy about that? Be happy that your blood saved me from a permanent death?" Elijah was silent for a moment before he nodded and kissed her gently for the first time in a long while.

However, Talia's heightened emotions took over and she shoved Elijah up against the nearest wall as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Talia pushed away from Elijah and tried to calm her ragged breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Talia apologized.

Elijah's dark eyes looked at her intensely as he shook his head, "Don't be." Within half a second Elijah had her pressed up against the opposite wall as he kissed her thoroughly.

"I've missed you," Talia whispered against his lips as she grasped at his dark hair.

Elijah broke their kiss and kissed along her jaw line, "As have I."

_*15 years later*_

_"So Elijah didn't speak to you the first month after you died?"_

_"Well it wasn't the whole month, just a few weeks but yeah," Talia affirmed sadly. "And for a while I resented him for it, leaving me when I needed him the most but Rebekah was there for me and taught me how to be a vampire so I wasn't completely alone."_

_"Well, at least you managed to knock some sense into his thick head." Talia smiled gently as I grinned. "Was it hard, becoming a vampire."_

_My vampire best friend shrugged, "In some ways, yes but in other ways not really. The speed and strength came easy enough as did the control of me expanded powers but uh, the heightened emotions and-and the bloodlust were a little difficult to deal with."_

_My eyebrows scrunched a bit in confusion, "How so?"_

_"Well..."_


End file.
